Senior Year
by GWA
Summary: It's senior year for Ron and Kim. Presented to you by Zaratan, John Riehle and Louis Mielke.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Welcome to the newest collaborative project by GWA, brought to you by those two weirdos who brought you Eurotrip, my good friend Zaratan, and I am johnrie18. We are joined by distinguished third partner Louis Mielke to bring you this assortion of tales pertaining to Kim and Ron's senior year.

Sit back and enjoy. Please keep your hands and arms inside the ride at all times. The establishment is not responsible for lost, missing or mangled limbs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For Ron Stoppable, homework was a four letter word and therefore, something that should never be mentioned, thought of, or attended to in any fashion. The fact that it was now a Sunday afternoon, he was pretty sure, made that some kind of commandment or holy law, and of course, that he happened to be over at his girlfriend's house, with her wrapped in his arms on their couch, made the whole matter all the more crucial.

For Kim Possible, the SAT's were only a month or so away and time was wasting. Her focus was entirely on her books in hand while her best friend and boyfriend watched TV.

Ron's attention shifted back and forth between the TV set and Kim, hoping against hope that she might soon decide to put down her book and attend to more important matters like… well… him! As it was, he knew that if he brought the matter up again, she'd only renew her argument that he join her in studies.

He decided he would have to resort to more indirect methods.

Ron turned back to the television and the group of spandex clad Japanese warriors fighting evil aliens who apparently knew martial arts and used elaborate hand gestures whenever speaking.

"Man, I wish we could do that. That'd be fun." Ron observed.

"Do what?" Kim's gaze never once rose from her book.

"Be super heroes."

"Ron, we are super heroes." Kim casually turned the page as she replied.

"I mean super heroes with super powers." Ron amended obviously.

"You have super powers."

"Super powers that actually work!"

Kim just sighed as her eyes moved across from one page of her book to the next. Ron just grumbled silently in frustration. He turned to Rufus for support, only to find the naked mole rat fast asleep in a now picked-clean Naco platter.

"I get better conversation from Rufus." Ron muttered to himself.

"If I were you, I'd be a lot less worried about Rufus and a lot more about where you think you might get into school next year Ron." Kim's voice was border line chilly. Ron knew that the issue of the two of them attending the same college was something that had been on her mind for sometime now, but Ron wasn't too worried. Everything would work itself out. It always did.

He decided to focus his energies on far more pressing concerns.

Ron's lips moved down, lightly gracing Kim's shoulders, tasting her soft skin.

"Ron, what are you doing?" Kim asked, even as she fought to suppress a small grin she felt try to manifest itself. Though she was barely aware of it, Kim's heart beat began to increase in pace.

"Nothing." Ron replied innocently as Ron moved around the material of Kim's tank top and further along her shoulder to where it met the neck.

"Ron, I'm warning you…" Kim's voice didn't carry nearly the menacing tone that she was hoping for as Ron continued to work his way up her neck, taking his time as he went along.

"If I were you KP, I'd be worried a lot less about me and a lot more about where you think you might get into school next year." Ron teased as he moved up her neck, savoring the taste of her skin.

"What is wrong with you?" Kim asked even as her eyes began to flutter shut in pure delight. She hated her body for betraying her like this, and she hated Ron even more for knowing how to use it against her.

"I'd rather spend a Sunday afternoon making out with my smoking hot girlfriend than slave over boring text books. Last time I checked, there is nothing wrong with me." Ron could hear her breathing as it intensified and deepened. Ron decided to go for the big prize. Her ears. Taking the soft tissue between his lips, Ron began nibbling on it. He was rewarded for his efforts by a soft moan and another deep breath from Kim. Unbeknownst to him, within Kim Possible an epic battle was being waged by adult-like responsibility demanding that she focus on her studies and teenage hormones telling her to jump her boyfriend before her parents got home.

"I'll get you for this I swear." Kim uttered her threat in a whisper even as she discarded her book to the floor before turning around and pulling Ron's lips fiercely into her own. The teenage hormones had swept aside their opposition with resounding force.

Kim came down on top of Ron, pulling him to her with all her passion. She would not be restrained, she would not be denied. Whatever else could be said about her boyfriend, he was a great kisser, and she planned to take full advantage of that.

_Beep-beep-beepbeep_

Kim and Ron froze with their tongues in one another's mouths and silent prayers on their lips as their eyes shot wide with shock at their unbelievable luck.

The Kimmunicator chimed yet again, continuing to taunt them until finally Kim moved over to answer.

"Wade." Kim wore that expression that informed Wade, in no uncertain terms, that unless this was important, he would pay for it with flesh from his own hide.

Fortunately for Wade, it was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two guards struggled once more against their bonds even as the henchman refastened them in place. As he did, his employers walked by in satisfaction. Well, at least one of them seemed satisfied.

"Father, can we not hurry this along? I am scheduled for the opening of my newest hair salon, and I have to be on time to make sure there are no poor people to scare away my attractive rich customers. Plus, I have an appointment. Not only I am the owner, I am also a client" Junior added even as he ran his fingers slickly across his well tended hair.

"Patience my son." The elder man assured, as he walked up to the high security private vault in front of him, retrieving a specialized device that fit neatly over the vault lock. Without it, the only hope that Senor Senior Senior would have had of retrieving the item that lay beyond the vault door would have been with a bulldozer and enough high explosives to reduce a mountain to rubble. "There will be plenty of time for that after we have retrieved what we came for."

"Father, what are we here for anyway? Is it some new, expensive shampoo?" Junior asked hopefully.

"No my son." Senor Senior Senior relayed with a sigh at the question.

"Oh." There was a slight pause. "Is it some new, _obscenely_ expensive shampoo?"

"It is not shampoo." Senior insisted.

"Is it hair gel?"

"No."

"Moisturizing cream?"

"No."

"Will it help me with my tan?"

"Junior, it is an atomic fuel!" Senior finally exclaimed as he activated the vault cracker which began scanning the combination and adjusting the vault door accordingly.

"Oh… will it work for my hairdryer?"

"It is not a beauty product." Even as Senor Senior Senior spoke, the vault cracker let out a signal, indicating that its work was done. Sure enough, the massive, five foot thick door opened, displaying a small transparent canister with a bright orange liquid inside. "It will allow me to power Hench Co. newest model of Death Ray and enable me to conquer the Hawaiian Islands."

"Oooh, and then I can turn the islands into my newest chain of night clubs, yes?" Junior asked excitedly, recalling the deal that he had made with his father.

"Yes, Junior. Yes."

"Actually, I'm going to have to cancel your party plans." An authoritative voice spoke from the side. The Seniors quickly turned around to see a familiar duo standing opposite them.

"Ahh, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable." Senor Senior Senior exclaimed almost warmly. "How good to see you. My newest henchmen have been in dire need of some exercise and this…"

"Wait father." Junior rushed up alongside his father anxiously. "Let me handle them. I have read about this. It is a little something called 'reverse psychology.'"

Before Senor Senior Senior could stop his son, Senor Senior Junior quickly took the canister of fuel and walked across the room, past the bewildered henchmen and right up to the confused super heroes.

"Here," Junior held out the canister. "Take it, we don't want it anymore."

Kim and Ron looked at each confused for a moment.

"Ok." Kim replied simply as she placed her hands around the canister.

"Oh no KP. There's something wrong about this." Ron interjected as he grabbed the fuel himself. "Here, you take it. We don't want it." Ron tried to force the canister back into Junior's hands.

"Ron!" Kim cried out.

"No, I don't want it anymore. You take it." Junior insisted, pushing the canister back into Ron's grasp.

"Junior!" Senior cried out.

"No, I insist." Ron pushed it back.

"No, I insist!" Junior pushed it back.

"Here, I'll take it! I insist!" Kim stepped in, grabbing the canister in complete frustration.

"Ha!" Junior cried out, before turning around. "You see father, they fell for it, just as I plann…" Junior's voice fell somewhat as he noticed his empty hands. "Oooh, that did not go as it was supposed to, I think."

"Hey! You were trying to use reverse psychology on me, weren't you!" Ron suddenly accused as the realization hit him.

"Henchmen, attack!" Senior ordered as nearly half a dozen bulking brutish men charged forward side by side.

"Ron, hold this!" Kim handed the canister to Ron even as she leapt into action, flying over the charging formation, and landing a kick to the backside of the middle one's head, knocking him over and causing his comrades to pause as they turned to chase after the red headed super hero.

Ron anxiously looked around for any signs of additional assailants but saw only Junior lumbering towards him.

"This time, I want the fuel." Junior insisted as he dived to tackle Ron.

"Oh no dude." Ron managed to dodge the clumsy effort and took off running. "I'm not falling for that trick twice!"

"Trick?" Junior looked up from the floor of the laboratory in thought. "I was not trying to trick him… unless, he was trying to trick me!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side of the room, Kim landed on the floor, only to propel herself back into the air with flawless grace as two more henchmen fell over on the very spot where she had landed a split second earlier.

As henchmen went, these ones weren't half bad. A poor substitute for a real work out perhaps, but not half bad. Even as this thought entered Kim's mind, she landed and shot out with a kick straight into the gut of the nearest thug, sending him bending over in pain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait a second," the slow wheels within Junior's mind continued to grind on and on. "If I was not trying to trick him, and he was not trying to trick me… then he must be using reverse psychology to trick me anyway!"

Outraged at this perceive attempt at deception, Junior quickly rose from the ground and hurried after Ron Stoppable. His legs hurriedly taking him after the blonde young hero.

Ron ran as fast as he could, but it wasn't fast enough. Junior managed to tackle him, sending both of them to the ground and the fuel canister down, cracking it's case and letting some of it spill out over Ron's gloved right hand and even onto his arm.

"Junior!" Senior exclaimed at the sight of the leaking fuel.

"Ron!" Kim exclaimed as she downed the last of the henchmen.

"It's his fault." The pair accused simultaneously of each other.

"Come Junior. It's time we make our villainous escape." Senor Senior Senior quickly rushed out of the room, leaving Junior to follow after him, even as Kim rushed over to Ron while he attempted to set the canister up right and prevent any more of the orange liquid from leaking out.

"Well, I'm sure the scientists will be happy to get back most of their fuel." Kim added as she helped Ron to his feet.

"Ewww man." Ron noticed the stain on his glove. "I hope this stuff comes out. My mom's been threatening to make me do the washing on my mission clothes. She's worried that I'm going to roll in something that could turn her into a mutant or something."

"Well… that probably won't happen." Kim assured somewhat. "Come on, I'll help you with the wash." Kim offered as she led them both out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday morning found Kim Possible outside her locker. Senior Year meant a whole new locker, and she had had to arrive at the school early to get Wade's computer hook up set. She was hoping that Ron would show up to give her a hand, but after three phone calls to his house, she'd accepted the fact that he was probably going to be late.

Price they'd both have to pay for staying up on the phone till two in the morning.

"Hey girlfriend."

"Hey Mon." Kim answered cheerfully as she finished with the last connection, a light on the monitor indicating that it was now hooked up and online.

"Moving in?" Monique asked as she noted her friend's locker. "You know, most of us are trying to stuff our books into our locker. I think most of the jocks already forgot their combinations."

"Just making sure I'm hooked up to mission central. Wade insists." Kim smiled.

Monique was about to roll her eyes in understanding when something caught her sight, and sent her face into a state of shock.

"Monique, what's wrong." Kim asked, concern rising in her voice.

"Kim, are you and Shego secret lovers?" Monique asked blankly.

"Eww, gross. No." Kim answered almost in horror. "Why on earth would you ask that?"

"Cause I'm seeing flying naked mole rats." Monique answered flatly.

"What?" Kim turned around and saw the sight that had so entranced Monique.

Sure enough, Rufus seemed to be moving through the air slowly but steadily as if perched atop an unseen surface, the naked mole rat's confusion evident on his own features.

"Hey ladies. How are the two most smoking hotties in the school doing today?" Ron Stoppable's voice asked as it hung in the air from nowhere.

Kim and Monique gave no response as they continued to stare wide eyed at the uninhabited space in front of them in total shock.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Ron's disembodied voice asked.

"I couldn't tell you cutie." Monique answered as she continued to try and suppress the panic rising in her voice.

"Why not?"

"Cause I can't see it."

"Say again?"

"Ron, you're invisible!" Kim cried out as she held out a mirror kept in her pack. The mirror seemed to pick itself out of Kim's hand before steadying itself, reflecting only a bewildered Rufus, and nothing more.

"Ahh, I am invisible!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is a new one. Even for you guys." Wade insisted as Kim continued to run the Kimmunicator up and down Ron's transparent frame.

"Great. Now all my hot girl fans are going to have to go without my beautiful face." Ron let out.

"And just how many hot girl fans do you have?" Kim asked with a razor's edge on her voice.

"Oh. Ahh, just you and Monique, KP. So, no real tragedy I guess." Ron replied anxiously.

"Glad to hear it." Kim replied unconvinced.

"Scan's finished." Wade announced. The trio turned to the image on the screen where Wade could be seen typing furiously at his computer. "Hmm, this is interesting."

"What's the sitch?" Kim asked.

"It looks like Ron was exposed to some of the atomic fuel. I'm detecting trace amounts of it on his skin."

"And that's what's making me invisible?" Ron could be heard to ask. Kim had to catch herself when she turned, expecting to see the concern on his face, only to find nothing there.

"Not quite. You remember that Aurora orchid Kim was exposed to a few years back?"

"You mean that stuff that made me nearly disappear from embarrassment?"

"That's the stuff." Wade pulled up a replay of the security camera feed that captured Kim getting doused by the pollen outside of Bueno Nacho by Drakken while Ron stood not three feet away, idly drinking his slurpster, oblivious to the whole thing. "Drakken gave you a direct dose, but trace amounts of it did manage to make contact with Ron's skin."

"So how come Ron never nearly disappeared like I did?"

"Easy KP. It's cause I don't get embarrassed. Not ever." Ron replied proudly.

"In this case, Ron's right. Without that specific emotional reaction, the orchid pollen would have just been left dormant on Ron's skin."

"Boy, if you're still carrying around pollen from over a year ago, you really need to shower more." Monique observed.

"Hey, I shower every morning." Ron replied defensively.

"Trust me, that stuff doesn't just 'come out' in the wash." Wade assured.

"Can't even get my naco stains out with the 'heavy' setting." Ron grumbled disgruntled.

"When the trace amounts of pollen came into contact with the fuel that you guys encountered, the combined effect triggered the dormant pollen, but since the amounts are only an infinitesimal fraction of what Kim was exposed to…"

"Infa-whatmal?" Ron repeated.

"Very tiny amount." Monique clarified.

"Well why couldn't he just say that?" Ron asked angrily.

"… it only had the effect of making Ron invisible instead of disappearing completely."

"So how do we reverse it?" Kim asked.

"Not sure. I don't think we can just expose Ron to the orchid like we did with you, since that could just make things worse. I'll look into and get back to you guys."

"Get back?" Ron asked incredulously. "Class is in less than five minutes, and Barkin is not going to accept that 'I'm really here but I'm invisible' excuse again."

"Again?" This time it was Monique's turn to look in disbelief.

"Freshman year." Kim explained simply. "Day of his math exam."

"I forgot to study, ok. Can we get back to more pressing concerns?"

"I think I got you covered." Wade replied enthusiastically as he began typing on his keypad again. "Ron Stoppable… meet Ron Stoppable."

At his last phrase, Wade punished down on a final button on his keypad, causing a projection to shoot out of the computer within Kim's locker. A burst of light projected itself in front of the pair plus one, taking form and shape.

"Well, well. Quite a handsome looking hologram if I do say so myself." Ron admitted almost proudly as he looked at the projected image of himself.

"Why thanks. I do take pride in my bon-diggity appearance." The hologram replied to its invisible counter part.

"I think I had a nightmare that started like this, once." Monique stated with alarming certainty.

"Says you. This is the dream come true of ladies everywhere." The invisible Ron proclaimed enthusiastically.

"Truer words were never spoken my wise friend." The hologram agreed.

"Ok, it's official. Ron, you are never allowed to speak to yourself ever again." Kim grabbed her books, somewhat less than entirely satisfied with this temporary solution.

"As you can see, I've improved my holographic program quite a bit. As long as you keep the computer active, I can maintain his image anywhere within the school for at least three and a half hours. I'll probably have to refresh the program at lunch though. In the meantime, I'll see what I can do about reversing Ron's condition."

"Hey, if this thing really works…" Ron was cut off.

"No, you can't use it to skip school." Kim declared firmly as she walked off. One could only imagine how this day was going to end.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Next chapter... an invisible Ron Stoppable. Is the world ready?


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Well, thanks so much to all those who have reviewed and marked this story. Hope you haven't been waiting too long, because here is the second chapter of Senior Year. As always, write a review, and get a response.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"As you can see class, the atomic weight listed below every element on the periodic table…" Steve Barkin continued to drone on as he had for the last forty minutes. The multi-purpose substitute had been forced to cover for yet another sick teacher, much to the chagrin of the entire class.

Across the entire room, students struggled to force their eyes open to at least maintain the illusion of interest amongst themselves… those that cared enough too anyway. Kim noted quite a few jocks not even bothering to hide their boredom as they rested their heads on their desks, open notebooks used to rest the side of their faces on.

For the most part though, Kim diverted her attention back and forth between her text book, Barkin and the hologram of Ron seated next to her, carefully scrutinizing it for any variance or disturbance in the projection that might give it away. To Wade's credit, she could find none. The hologram was a near perfect duplicate of Ron, flawlessly capturing his appearance and even one or two of his mannerisms. Perhaps the only unconvincing aspect of its performance was the fact that it actually appeared to be taking notes, though of course, this was just an illusion maintained by it moving its hand up and down the notebook in front of it.

Occasionally, Kim would attempt to scan the room for some sign of the real Ron, but so far, she had come up empty, and she could tell by the slightly worried expression on Monique's face that she was having similar difficulties.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie Rockwaller continued to rest her chin on her propped arm, occasionally letting out a yawn. Barkin barely ever even bothered to turn around to note the state of his class, so she saw no reason to restrain herself.

"Bzzzzz."

Bonnie's hand moved to swat away the buzzing noise next to her ear, her hand waving through nothing but empty air. Bonnie turned, but failed to see anything next to her. Irritated, she turned back to the front of the class.

"Bzzzzz"

Her other ear this time. One again, Bonnie annoyingly tried to swat away at whatever was causing the noise, yet as she turned, saw nothing but empty air.

"Bzzzzzzzz"

Bonnie snapped this time in annoyance, letting out an audible "darn it!" as she tried to swat away the unseen pest.

"Something wrong Ms. Rockwaller?" The authoritative voice of Steven Barkin inquired. Bonnie turned around to notice all eyes focused on her, leaving her for the first time in her high school career, uncomfortable with the situation.

"Mr. Barkin, something keeps buzzing in my ears." Even as the brunette cheerleader attempted to explain herself, eyes began roaming around the room for any signs of responsible pests.

"Ms. Rockwaller, just pay attention." Barkin replied simply before turning back to the board.

Bonnie fumed angrily as she saw several unsympathetic eyes leer at her for an awkward moment too long before pretending to turn back to their notes. Her cheeks blushing with rage, she turned back to her notes, anxiously waiting for the class to end.

"BZZZZZZZZZZZ"

Bonnie turned on pure instinct, her hand ready to smack whatever was making that noise into paste. Hitting nothing but air, she continued to anxiously scan behind her seat, oblivious to her text book as it seemed to move of its own accord off her desk, landing loudly on the floor beneath it.

"Ahh, Ms. Rockwaller. Since you don't seem to feel you need your textbook anymore, perhaps you could answer the question?"

Once again, Bonnie turned to look up in embarrassment, finding all eyes in the room gazing expectantly at her, clearly directed by Mr. Barkin who gave her a very unsympathetic look.

"Mr…. Mr. Barkin… something was buzzing in my ears and ... and I didn't hear…" Bonnie fumbled as she tried to explain.

Barkin merely let out a sigh before turning to the rest of the class. "Does anyone else know? Yes, Stoppable." Barkin seemed surprised to see the blonde young man actually volunteering.

"Yeah. Mr. B the elements on the table are all arranged in order of increasing atomic number, which is the number of proton and neutrons that they have in their nucleus."

"Well Stoppable, it's nice to see you paying attention for a change." Barkin almost sounded impressed, though satisfied really seemed like a more accurate description.

At this, smirks began to appear across the faces of several of Bonnie's classmates as they looked back to her for a mere fraction of a second before turning back to their notes, amused, not at the fact that Stoppable had answered a question, but that he had managed to upstage Bonnie in the process.

Bonnie could feel her blood boiling with rage at this humiliation. She was the queen of this school… the queen! She would not allow this challenge to her ultimate authority to go unanswered as she silently swore revenge.

"Psst."

The slight whisper and the light tap on Bonnie's shoulder once again distracted her attention for a split second. As Bonnie turned away, the piece of notebook paper that she had been writing on tore itself from its binding before crumbling up and hurling itself across the room and right at the side of Steve Barkin's face.

Most of the class was quickly able to follow the paper ball's line of flight back to Bonnie's seat, even as Barkin himself quickly turned about, noting the look of confusion on Bonnie's face.

Barkin's gaze proclaimed his accusation louder than anything he could have said.

"Mr. Barkin, I didn't…"

Barkin merely took the crumpled up piece of paper and began to stretch and smooth it out to its original form. "Ms. Rockwaller, the next time you plan on throwing notes in class, you might want to make sure they aren't notes with your handwriting all over them. I'll see you in detention after school."

Bonnie's head sunk uncomfortable onto the top of her desk even as several of her classmates could be heard attempting to suppress their giggling.

The class bell quickly rung, announcing a reprieve. The entire class rose as one to leave, the half wearing letter jackets, plus Bonnie, tripping over their tied shoe laces and falling face first to the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cheer practice had come and gone with remarkably little difficulty. Without Bonnie questioning, protesting and second guessing every one of Kim's decisions, the squad had managed to accomplish nearly twice the amount of one of their normal practices.

Of course that only meant that when the brunette cheerleader finally stormed in, fresh from a detention on her first day of school, she was madder than all hell, and could find only one natural target to vent her frustration on.

The squad had taken an extra twenty minutes to run through their routine once more with Bonnie now included before finally being free to hit the locker room. Kim anxiously wiped the sweat from her forehead with her towel.

"Hey Kim." A voice came from behind.

"Oh, hey Tara." Kim smiled at her fellow cheerleader, until she felt something unseen run its/his hands across her waist, startling Kim slightly.

"You ok?" Tara asked, noting the sudden stiffness in Kim's posture.

"Uh yeah, sure. What's up?" Kim tried to move her arms to block Ron's touch as she attempted to focus on the visible blond in front of her.

"Well the homecoming committee just wanted me to ask you if you wanted to head up the planning for this year's homecoming again." Tara looked right at Kim the whole time and never once saw the unseen hand worked its up the back of Kim's right leg, even brushing the lower edge of her cheer skirt.

"Huh? Oh." Kim couldn't help as a fierce blush appeared across her face, fighting to maintain her composure. "Yea…yeah. We can get together the end of the we…week." Kim moved her right hand to try and pick at her ear even as she felt a set of lips nibble down on the soft flesh.

"Are you feeling ok Kim? You're really sweating." Tara asked with genuine concern. She'd never seen the captain of the cheerleaders so apparently winded after a practice.

"Probably just coming down with something." Kim continued an epic battle for her composure as she felt that same set of lips move from her earlobe down the side of her neck. Kim raised her voice slightly so that Tara wouldn't hear the sound of lips smacking against skin. "I'll ask my mom."

"Ok." Tara wasn't entirely convinced, but decided best to just let the matter drop. "Well I'll tell the homecoming committee. See ya later Kim."

"Later Tara." Kim smiled politely until Tara was safely out of range before she spun fiercely about, swatting her hands through the air, and coming up empty. "What is wrong with you, Ron?"

"You talking to me, KP?" Ron Stoppable walked right up to Kim for all the world to see. Kim tried to restrain herself but the confusion was all too evident in her face.

"Ron! Did Wade find a way to reverse your case?"

"Ahh, sorry KP. Wrong Ron." The hologram replied apologetically as he scanned his surroundings to make sure it was clear before sticking his own hand through his stomach and then back out.

"Oh." Kim noted dishearteningly before taking on a note of concern. "Wait a minute, if you're there, then where is the original…" Kim's eyes suddenly fell upon the door to the girl's locker room as it seemed to open and then close itself of its own power.

"Oh no."

"Hey, something just pinched my butt." Bonnie could be heard to cry from the inside.

"Hey!"

"What the…?"

"Eeeaaaak!"

Assorted other cries came pouring out of the girls lockers room as Kim slapped her palm against her face in frustration.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The valet at 'Francoise's' let out another huff of boredom. This late in the day, most of the late lunch crowd had already come and gone and it would be another hour at most before the dinner crowd started to arrive.

His interest was actually peaked by the blue Oldsmobile as it drove into the parking lot. The valet seemed to recall a similar car being driven earlier in the month by some annoying blonde guy and his steaming hot red headed girlfriend. How a loser like that ever managed to get a babilicious piece of tail like that, the valet would never know.

It was obvious though that the blonde hadn't gotten the hint from his last visit. Clearly, the valet was going to have to be less subtle about it this time. Adopting his most snooty mannerism, he walked over to the car as it came to a stop, honking its horn loudly.

"Sir, are you….lost?" The valet's voice cracked with confusion as he saw a tiny, pink, hairless rodent buckled into the driver's seat, staring at him expectantly. For a minute, the valet turned to look up, wondering if anyone else was around.

The loud horn and an impatient "Hey!" from the driver seat caught the valet's attention. He turned to see the naked mole rat (there was no way such a tiny thing could even reach the steering wheel) with an impatient look on its face. For a long moment, the valet didn't say anything, held prisoner by his own confusion and the look on the tiny rodent.

The valet turned to closely examine the car, suspecting maybe it was remote controlled and he was merely the victim of one of those practical joke TV shows. As he did, the door to the car opened. "Here, park the car and don't scratch it, skippy!"

The valet turned, just in time to catch a set of keys tossed at him, while the tiny pink rodent scampered away from the car and towards the front door, leaving the valet with a confused and bewildered look on his face as he stared down at the set of keys in his hand.

"Second thought, the food here is terrible. Hand them keys back over."

The valet turned back around to see the naked mole rat with its one paw extended expectantly while the other was on its side in frustration. Without saying another word, the valet cautiously handed the mole rat the set of keys even as the tiny pink creature scampered up the car, in through the still open door, and into the driver's seat, the car door shutting behind him.

"Here's a tip, lose that stupid tie."

The valet rushed to see if the naked mole rat's lips were moving, yet as he did, he found his buckle undone, his slacks descending to the ground, his humiliation compounded as he tripped over his tied shoe laces, falling face first on to the ground, even as the blue car drove off.

As if sensing the worst possible moment to do so, Francoise came out into the parking lot to see if his supplies for the evening had arrived, only to find his valet, of whom he had received more than his fair share of customer complaints about, with his pants down sprawled out on the concrete in front of his restaurant.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim worked furiously at her desk, unable to focus on the math formulas in front of her, mostly just scribbling numbers and equations without thought or direction. She found herself still sweating when she heard the door to her loft open. She turned but saw the door slightly creek open and then seemingly fall back closed as if merely blown open.

Kim rolled her eyes as she turned back to her paper, determined to pay attention to nothing else, even as her Pandaroo got up and awkwardly walked across her room, 'hopping' up onto her desk and turned to face her.

"Hello Kim." The Pandaroo seemed to shake as it 'spoke'. "You look down."

"I am not talking to you." Kim never even looked up from her homework.

"Yes you are." The Pandaroo replied. "You just said 'I'm not talking to you.'"

"Ron, drop the Pandaroo!" Kim was practically steaming red.

"Now Kimmie, you're just…" Ron was cut off as Kim reached for the Pandaroo's sides, one of her hands actually coming into contact with his invisible arms. Using a judo throw, Kim tossed the invisible young man across the room, causing him to land with a loud thud.

"Was it something that Pandaroo said?" Ron asked as the last of the air seemed to come out of him.

"That is for all the girls in the locker room, you peaking, pinching pervo!" Kim nearly bellowed.

"Totally worth it." Ron replied weakly. For some reason, the part of his brain that usually told him when it was a good time to shut up wasn't working properly today. "So much to pinch, so few fingers to pinch with."

"Ron!" Kim threatened through gritted teeth.

"Oh come on KP. It was an accident. I didn't know where I was." Ron replied innocently. "I swear, once I realized which locker room I was in, I felt my way out of there like a blind man through the forest with my eyes closed the whole time."

"You're eyelids are transparent!"

"Not my fault." Ron insisted quickly.

"RON!" Kim quickly grabbed her text book and aimed it for where she approximated the thud to have landed. Ron could be heard letting out a cry of panic as he moved out of the way, leaving Kim's book to land harmlessly on the floor.

Kim's eyes darted to all corners of the room for some sign of him. "Ron Stoppable, don't you dare hide from me!"

"Hide from you? I'm right in front of you." Even as Ron announced his location, a set of invisible fingers reached for Kim's belly, tickling her with a savage fury.

"No! Don't!" Kim's anger seemed to fade in and out as she fought to suppress her laughter and hold on to her righteous rage. "I'm still mad at you." She insisted even as a smile crept across her face.

"Well bring it on Kimberly Ann!" Ron cried out in his Zorpox voice. "How are you going to contend with an invisible enemy?"

"By not looking for him and going for his weak spots." Kim cried out through her laughter as she shut her eyes. Her sense of sight was misleading and unreliable, so she decided it was time to rely on her other senses instead. Feeling for his hand, she grabbed it, and twisted it around. Feeling his breath in front of her, she reacted accordingly as she felt herself twist his hand around and behind his back. Pressing her advantage, she pushed his frame over on top of her bed so that he would land stomach down, while Kim maintained her hold as she mounted over him.

"Hey, no fair. No fair." Ron cried out even as Kim's fingers lashed out for his sides. Turnabout was fair play after all, and she would show no mercy as she began tickling his sides in retaliation, causing him to cry out in uncontrollable laughter.

"Who's all that?" Kim smiled, keeping her eyes closed. She felt his hand slip out from her grip, but didn't let it concern her as she just kept her weight pressed down on his back while her hands continued to find his sides. "Who's all that?"

"Do… I hav…. have too?" Ron let out between laughter.

"Please and thank you." Kim replied oh-so-sweetly as she maintained her assault.

"You're all that!" Ron cried out pitifully. "You are, you are!"

"Good." At this Kim let up. She opened her eyes, but was disappointed when she still couldn't see Ron's face. Part of her wanted to see the flustered look of defeat in her opponent's eyes, but a much larger part wanted to see the familiar golden blonde locks of her boyfriend.

"Something wrong KP?" Ron had obviously noted the look on her face as he shifted position while still underneath her weight.

"Just thinking. Just wondering how long it's going to take for Wade to figure out how to reverse this." Kim insisted as she tried to avert her gaze away from where she imagined Ron's eyes might be.

"Is that all?" Ron decided to press the point a little further.

"Well… kinda." Kim didn't need to see Ron's face to know what it looked like. "Ok," she relented. "Ron, what if Wade can't reverse this? What if this is permanent?"

"Then Barkin or Wade is going to have install some kind of super lock on the girl's locker room because I am not going to be held responsible for my actions." Ron insisted lightly.

"Ron!" Kim slapped at his invisible side angrily as she got up off him and slid over to the side of the bed, keeping her face buried beneath her hair.

"Oh come on KP." Ron replied with an edge of guilt in his voice as the bed mattress shifted to indicate his frame moving across it to where Kim sat. "You know I was just kidding."

An invisible hand reached over and startled Kim as it touched her chin with a familiar gentleness, bringing it about.

"Ron, are you smiling?" Kim asked as her eyes searched in front of her for a face that wasn't there.

"What?" Ron was caught off the guard by the question.

"Are you smiling?" Kim repeated. "Are you frowning? Is your hair combed? I don't know. I can't see you Ron. I can hear your voice, but I can't see you. Your eyes, your lips… I want to touch your cheek but I can't even tell where to put my hand and it's way frustrating." Kim's voice grew in anxiety as she spoke.

"KP…" Kim felt Ron's hand on her wrist as he brought it up, stretching out her fingers and cupping it around what Kim felt as his cheek. "I'm still here Kim. Your eyes just can't tell you where anymore."

Falling back on her previous tactic, Kim closed her eyes again… and she saw him. She saw that goofy smile of his, those warm brown eyes that melted her heart every time he looked at her as if he had never seen a more beautiful creature in the entire world. In her mind's eye, Kim saw him as he reached his other hand around her waist, holding her as his head came to rest alongside hers, his breath bearing down on her neck.

"I'm right here KP. If you ever need to know where I am, just look to your side." Ron answered softly into her hair.

Kim smiled as she brought the hand on his cheek around to the back of his neck, holding on tightly. Her eyes still closed, Kim parted her lips slightly as she leaned forward. Sure enough, his lips met hers, and a universe of longing came into being.

As if he might fade away from her altogether in the instant that she opened her eyes, Kim kissed Ron with a passion and intensity that caught both of them by surprise, yet neither made any effort to pull away. Ron's grip instead tightened around her waist as Kim felt herself fall onto Ron, their lips never parting as he fell back onto her bed with her atop him the entire time.

They finally, slowly, reluctantly, pulled away from each other, yet Kim refused to open her eyes as she held on to the image of Ron in her mind. She focused her senses instead on the feel of his warm skin, the smell of nachos, the vibrations of his heart beating within his chest beneath her.

"KP, you can open your eyes you know."

"Not yet." Kim leaned back down to kiss him again, tasting his lips with a new kind of appreciation.

The chime of the Kimmunicator went ignored at first. By the second and even third chime however, Kim merely sighed, opening her eyes as she retrieved it from her pocket.

"Go Wade."

"Guys, I think I might have found a way to reverse Ron's condition."

"Really?" Kim's eyes lit up hopefully.

"Are you sure?" Ron's voice contained just a hint of disappointment.

"I think so." Wade seemed cautiously optimistic.

"Do you need more time to run your analysis?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Uhh, no. Not really."

"Like maybe another day or two." Ron tried to subtly convey his meaning.

"Ron!" Kim bit back.

"Just to make sure."

"I'm sure Ron." Wade insisted. "I've already got a sample of the Aurora orchid pollen that Ron brought back with him from the rainforest. All I need is another sample of the fuel that he was exposed to. I should be able to mix the two and create an effective antidote."

"So we just need some more of that fuel?" Kim asked.

"I already called ahead to the lab. They said they'd be more than happy to provide you guys with the sample you need. I've got a ride standing by. Can have you there and back in an hour."

"You rock Wade."

"Whatever." Ron's enthusiasm didn't quite match Kim's.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh come on KP, think of the advantage this could be on missions." Ron continued to hammer the counter point of his argument as he and Kim approached the labs. "Why sneak through the ventilation ducts when I can just walk right through the front door and walk in on Drakken and Shego before they ever get the chance to make their speech about blowing up London Bridge."

"Ron, for the last time, there is no…" Kim paused as, for the first time, she stopped to examine the large building in front of her. "Wait a minute, something's wrong." Kim fumbled in her pocket for a second before retrieving the Kimmunicator, quickly bringing up the image of Team Possible's tech support. "Wade, you said the scientists inside are expecting us?"

"Yep. They said they'd leave the lights on for you."

"Wade, the lights are off." Kim turned the Kimmunicator towards the face of the building, where every single window light and even the ones in the front lobby had been shut off. "It looks like no one's home."

The front doorway into the lobby opened of its own accord as Ron called out. "Front door's still open."

"We may have a problem." Kim gave a look of determination as she moved on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahh, there we are." Senor Senior Senior exclaimed, satisfied as the last of the security guards had been secured, yet again! "This time, I trust we will have no further interference from Kim Possible and her sidekick."

As he made his familiar way back to the vault, his son walked alongside him with a psychology book in hand, desperately trying to make sense of his failure the last time they had encountered the two super heroes. "I still do not understand what I did wrong. Perhaps my approach was wrong."

"My son, you must save your psychological studies for another time."

"But father, imagine the power that I could hold over my foes once I unravel the complex inner workings of their minds. Plus, I saw that genius Dr. Steve do it on television. I want to be like Dr. Steve!"

"Junior, I have told you that those afternoon talk shows are a waste of your time and only serve to distract you from your villainous studies. Now, go secure the perimeter while I retrieve the fuel once again." Senor Senior Senior retrieved the familiar vault cracker from his pack even as his son left to go check down the hallway and into the adjoining laboratory.

As the aspiring super villain/teen pop sensation/afternoon talk show psychologist/night club owner lazily scanned the surroundings of the laboratory, his attention waning between the sight of all the test tubes and strange looking chemicals, the sound of glass crunching managed to catch even his attention.

"Huh! Who is there? Is anyone there?"

"I don't see anyone." A disembodied voice informed.

"Oh, good." Satisfied, Junior returned to the storage area, the enormous echo of the vault door grinding open informed Junior that his father had already succeeded in their task.

"Junior. What is our status?" Even as Senior posed the question, one of his henchmen handed Senior the canister of atomic fuel.

"Oh, we are completely secure father. The headless voice told me so."

"What?" Senior was so shocked by his son's declaration, he failed to notice the canister of fuel lift itself from his grasp and carry itself across the room and out the door.

"Father, is that fuel supposed to do that?"

"No, it is not. We appear to have an unseen foe." Senior turned to his army of thugs. "Henchmen, attack."

Ron could be heard to cry out as he ran screaming out of the room, the fuel canister still in hand even as Kim Possible leapt out, blocking the henchmen's way.

"Sorry Seniors. I'm afraid a friend of mine needs that fuel even more than you do."

"Kim Possible. I can only assume that since Ron Stoppable does not appear to be at your side, he has somehow attained invisibility."

"Good guess." Kim admitted.

"Indeed. This would be quite disconcerting, had I not planned for your interception a second time. Henchmen!" As Senior turned to his army of a dozen uniformed goons, they all promptly nodded in unison before reaching inside their pockets and retrieving familiar yellow rings.

Kim could only watch in shock as the already intensely buff henchmen bulged and rippled with inhuman muscular mass. If they were large before, they appeared as walking giants of muscular sinew as they towered over Kim Possible.

"Ok, this could be a slight problem." Kim quickly propelled herself through the air, landing a drop kick on the front henchmen's chest, an attack which casually bounced off of his chest as if he were a solid rock wall. Kim landed before the unfazed goon as he looked down on her with a sadistic grin.

"Ok, maybe a slightly bigger problem than I thought." Kim managed to dodge a rock hard fist as it came down on the exact spot where she had been a split second earlier, the superhuman knuckles cracking the ground beneath them.

Kim launched into an aerial acrobatic routine that took her across the room even as the army of super thugs chased after her, the ground beneath them rumbling with each footstep they took.

"Junior, retrieve the fuel from the invisible Mr. Stoppable." Senior directed over to the opposite corner of the room where the fuel canister continued to hover of its own apparent power.

"Ooh, good. This will give me a chance to test out my new skills of the psychology." Anxiously, Junior rushed across the room, oblivious to his father's sigh, as he prepared to face down his invisible foe. Eagerly, he retrieved a copy of Dr. Steve's newest book, holding the open pages before him as he recited "Ron Stoppable, you are a sidekick and a buffoon, and no one will ever give you any recognition."

"Says you!" Ron could be heard to bite back. "I was a sports star you know. I even invented my own new extreme sport. That's going to go down in history you know!"

"Hmm, good point." Junior conceded. "Never the less, you will never amount to anything and you will never know the joys of being obscenely wealthy."

"Pfft. Please, I made my first ninety eight million before I turned seventeen." Ron replied simply.

"Really?" Junior could not hide his impression. "I do not believe even father made his fortune at such a young age. But that does not change the fact that you have no sense of true fashion!"

"Uhh, hello. I'm invisible! It doesn't matter what I wear."

Junior paused a moment to consider the wisdom of that retort before turning back to the open book before him. "Perhaps I am doing this wrong."

Senor Senior Senior let out a sigh, slapping his palm against his face as one of his overpowered henchmen fell to the ground. Their new bulking muscles made them walking bricks of raw power, but the trade of was that their agility and speed were next to nil. This left their fight at something of a standoff. They couldn't hope to land a single blow on someone as agile as Kim Possible, but she didn't have the power necessary to faze them, even when she landed a direct hit to their faces.

Kim continued to dance between the lumbering brutes, leaping over them, in-between them, taking advantage of the fact that their huge muscles actually prevented them from stretching and bending in certain ways. At this rate however, it would take all night for them to tire out.

Double back flipping over the nearest henchmen and into the middle of the heard, Kim saw a rock hard fist heading straight for her, reacting just in time to dodge the attack as it hit a nearby colleague in uniform.

"Hey! Watch it." The second one bit back as he got up.

A smile crept across her face as Kim's mind went to work. Leaping back into the air, Kim landed on the shoulders of another henchman, pressing with all her force as she leapt off, sending him stumbling into a second one. The second pushed the first off of him roughly, leaving the two to start shouting at each other.

"Enhanced testosterone!" Kim smiled to herself at the idea as she cart wheeled across the henchmen, using their thick skulls for support even as two more henchmen tried to tackle the ones beneath that she was using for balance.

Within a matter of minutes, the super strong goons were at each other's throats, shouting and fighting. They had turned on each other in the blink of an eye, beating each other over the heads with rock solid fists, much to the dismay of Senor Senior Senior.

"Come Junior. It is time for us to make our stylish and necessary villainous departure."

"Your hair is messy and your posture is terrible!" Junior could be heard shouting.

"Still invisible." Ron replied simply. "Doesn't matter."

"Oh! This is harder than it looks." Junior whined.

"Junior!"

"Yes father!" The young man took off running. Though no one could see it, Ron wore a look of disbelief on his face.

"You know KP, you ever get the feeling that if anyone else ever came along with us on our missions and saw what some of our villains are like, they might think our reputation was overblown?"

Kim just smiled. "Sure, you listen to Junior try to psycho analyze you and you think it's all easy. I didn't see you fighting the mountain crushing henchmen back there."

"Of course you didn't see me KP, I was invisible!" Ron replied smartly.

Kim just let out a small laugh. "Come on Ron. Let's get this fuel to Wade. I'm not kissing you again until I can see your face!"

Kim could only imagine the look of panic on Ron's face as she heard him say "What? Well what are we waiting for, come on. This is an emergency!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Kim nearly got lost on the way to her locker. "Old habits…" she muttered under her breath as she entered the combination to her locker, stowing away her backpack and retrieving the necessary books.

She actually jumped when a set of unseen arms wrapped around her from behind, pulling her in close.

"Hey beautiful."

Kim turned around, looking up into Ron's eyes. Those eyes that looked as if they had never seen a more beautiful creature in the world as they melted her heart. She had missed those eyes.

"Hey handsome." Kim pulled Ron in close for a kiss that left him nearly dizzy.

"There you are!" The pair's perfect bubble was mercilessly shattered by the wrathful sound of Bonnie Rockwaller's voice as she stormed up to the two.

"Hey Bon Bon." Ron replied casually.

"Don't think for one second that you are fooling me!" Bonnie's voice was seething, yet Ron and Kim struggled to look innocently back at her. "I know you were responsible for yesterday and I want you to remember something! Bonnie Rockwaller does not get detention! Not ever! I am not going to forget this!"

Bonnie had just finished delivering her threat, turning about to walk away when she fell over face first onto the floor. As Kim looked down on her, she noted the brunette's shoelaces had been tied together.

Kim turned back with a look of confusion towards Ron, but he merely smiled before looking down, his palm quickly picking up Rufus and pocketing him as Rufus let out a wide eyed smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Well, that was fun! Now, to turn you over to my talented friend Louis Mielke, for his GWA writting debut.


	3. Chapter 3

_Well Louis here, and I have to say that following behind John is a real challenge. My volume isn't quite as high but hopefully the content is pretty good. Its a great honor to get to work on a GWA colaboration. I hope I'm up to snuff! Thanks for tuning in and let us know what you think!_

** - A Cofee Caper-**

**Middleton, late afternoon **

* * *

A loud creek popped the silent bubble that had expanded through the quaint little tree house that afternoon. The last few hours of school had somehow eked their way up the worn smooth rungs of the tree ladder and lazily plopped themselves on the dinghy blue sofa, strongly determined to lie down never to return to the land of the living. A gray tattered nap sack sprawled at the sofa's foot, its contents poking just visibly out of a few tares in the canvas bag. The quiet tree house audibly groaned, or maybe that was just Ron Stoppable.

One creamy lithe hand reached up from below followed by another, together gripping the sides of the trap door. The two hands contorted, their muscles and tendons visibly tightening as the top of a beautiful mane of auburn fire hovered quickly upward followed by two blazing emerald eyes. They stopped only momentarily as one of the hands quickly snapped back only to sling forward again, tossing a matching grey canvas backpack over head, it flew through the air and landed next to its mate with a loud thud obviously laden with a greater load than the former. Swiftly she climbed the rest of the way up pausing only to close the wooden door behind her before she half skipped over to the sofa itself.

Kim Possible stopped, hands on her hips, to look down at the lifeless figure sprawled on the couch. Two heavy lids parted slightly, actually just barely enough for their owner to peek out from under his eyes lashes to see the female figure looming overhead.

He thought for only a moment, _wonder if she can tell that I'm awake._

"I know you're awake."

_Darn_. Silently he folded his legs up from their sprawled position making room for his girl to sit at the other end of the sofa. She plopped down at the gesture exhaling deeply as she settled thoughtfully quiet for a few minutes.

"Ronnie?"

He silently groaned inside. The infamous 'Ronnie'. Without a doubt this had become the unquestionable sign that she had something on her mind, something that he would have no choice but to succumb to. The infamous 'Ronnie' had gained lofty power, almost as lofty and potent as the Puppy Dog Pout itself! Maybe he could play it cool.

"Yes my Kimilla?"

She scowled slightly. Not a dark icy scowl, just a slight tweak, a scowl that revealed obvious exterior disdain, but also hinted that deep down she loved the nickname just as much as her best friend turned boyfriends favorite 'KP'. Only her Ron could get away with that. She smirked and looked over at her sprawled BF out of the corner of her eye.

"So how far along are you on that essay Mr. Barkin assigned yesterday?" Kim folded her arms and turned to face him, her hair fluttering to the left side of her face.

"I love it when your hair does the flippy!" A cheesy grin spread accompanying the mediocre attempt to avoid the question.

"Not gonna work there Mr. Smooth Operator." Ron winced as Kim barred down on him. "You've got to start taking school more seriously Ron." Her hard stare had already melted into a face of concern.

"Ah common KP, we haven't been out of the class room for even twenty minutes yet." His hands found the sides of the worn out cushions and pushed himself into a more upright position readying him self for an onslaught.

"Ronnie," Kim's eyes turned almost glossy as she wiggled close enough to place a hand gently on Ron's forearm. "I just want you to reach your full potential, besides, college would sure be lonely," she looked away pretending to speak to a far off person.

"Aww no fair!"

"Well if you don't want to go to college with me." Kim smirked as she sneaked a peak back at Ron, deliberately making eye contact with him. He crossed his arms and lowered his brow in defeat.

"Aww Common Kim! I've been really stepping up lately! I even got on the football team!" Ron's voice tittered on the edge of whining.

"I know Ron." She placed her hands on his shoulders again. "And I'm so proud of you! I'm just afraid you're superb football ability may not be enough to get you the edge you need for college! I know that's the ONLY reason you joined the football team." She looked at him half smirking. "Especially since you know that I don't care about dating a jock, I care about being with you…in college." Kim smiled full on as she saw her boyfriend squirming internally.

"Fine, I'll work on it tonight." He slumped back letting out a long sigh.

"Great idea! I'll call Monique! We can go to Starcups and make an evening of it!" Kim smiled as she reached down and pulled the Kimunicator from her backpack.

Ron threw up an exclamatory index finger but between his brain, his mouth, and an eyeful of an almost boyfriend melting smile emanating from his girlfriend he was lost for words. Finally he settled back with his arms folded again grumbling. _I swear Rufus buddy, sure wish you were here. How can this girl go from girly girlfriend to hardcore heroine and back in a blink of an eye? _He stopped mumbling to himself almost shouting. "You know coffee gives me bad dreams!"

Kim looked up from the Kimunicator and smirked at Ron incredulously. "Seriously Ron, do I look like a synthodrone to you?

He scowled and folded his arms tighter, "No…I'm just saying…the whole melting thing was kind of freaky…", his grumbling was cut short as two hands pulled his face over behind a curtain of auburn and laid down some serious lip lock. She released him with an audible lip smack and went back to her handheld. The freckles on his face twanged as his mouth spread into a goofy grin.

Kim smiled at her best friend-boyfriend as she dialed Monique. "So not the Drama Ronnie, no melting here." Ron couldn't respond, his brain was too busy rebooting.

"Oh snap, Monique's at work. She sent me a text message though, said she'd meet up with us later." She looked over at Ron. "We should get going."

The grin was still plastered on his face, "Whatever you say Kimilla." With that the redhead was down the tree house latter, her blonde boy floating dreamily behind her.

"Couldn't we study at Bueno Nacho?"

"No Ron. I need coffee!"

**Columbia, a small coffee shop**

* * *

"Eye laddie, nae like a good cup a'joe to sooth the soul." Duff Killigan's lips pursed at the brim of his cup. The hot coffee made an obnoxious slurping sound as the short Scotsman took a long draught. Several small children giggled from the corner of the room as they peaked from around the service counter of the small dirt floored shop. He scowled as he noticed their giggling through the steam floating upward from his cup. _Donna undastand why wee tikes donna appreciate a kilt nowadays?_

"Well Mr. Killigan, I do enjoy a good cup before work, nothing like a black cup of coffee to get the day started." A needley middle-aged man sat across from the bearded golfer. "What I don't understand is why you've called me down here to Columbia."

Killigan grinned, his dark eyes almost dancing with mirth. "Well Lad, I've come to be needing a bit of hand with a rather large plan I've dreamt up." He repositioned himself on the tall stool and leaned in secretively. "See I've been, how do yee say, investing in the coffee industry and ma plan is a wee larger in scope then I first anticipated."

"Well I'm not sure my schedule would permit involvement with an evil plot at this time." Hank sat his cup down on the little round table and reached into his pants pocket digging for his day planner. A second later he was flipping through it, a pencil in one hand, the other flipping through the pages. "I'm tutoring on Tuesdays, a wedding on Wednesday. Thursday looks open except for my Sudoku tournament. Oh how I do love a good word game!"

Killigan's face darkened slightly in annoyance. "Eye lad, yee do keep y'self booked now don't yee."

"Well as I've said before, I'm a self starter Mr. Killigan." Hank laid the little book on the table and took up his coffee again.

"I just need a part time commitment lad. I'm sure we can make the venture worth your while." The shorter man grinned a yellowish grin and rubbed his fingers together implying a financial opportunity.

"Hmm. Well I do believe I can free up a few hours in the mornings." Hank grinned as the dollar signs lit up in his minds eye.

"Mornings will be perfect." The bearded golfer raised his cup to his lips and too another long draught, his eyes closed in relaxation. He smiled as he looked back at Hank again and grinned.

"So just what did you have in mind Mr. Killigan?"

"Ah Lad, how would you like to invest in a nice commodity?"

"I'm all about investments! I've actually already started a lucrative 401k plan for my early retirement. The temp agency took care of all the paperwork."

"Well Lad, I've been try'n to corner the coffee market for the past week and I think you'll appreciate the opportunity." The two cohorts set their cups down almost in unison.

"You have my undivided attention Mr. Killigan!" Hank clapped his hands together and rubbed them back and forth greedily.

**Starcups, that evening**

* * *

'What would you like Ron? Kim stood, her hands on the counter as she looked back over her shoulder at her boy. A young woman, maybe in her mid twenties, stood behind the register patiently waiting for the younger teens order. She wrapped her fingers around the backside of the register head and glanced out at the nearly empty coffee shop. Kim could tell the poor girl had obviously had a long shift and was trying to be patient.

"Kim, we've been over this before, not a whole lot here at Starcups I like." Ron stepped up next to her just close enough that his hip brushed against her own. Kim smiled a tiny smile as she looked down at her hands on the counter; shifting her weight ever so slightly she leaned into Ron's side, her arm pressing into him purposely. Pulling a curtain of auburn away from her eyes she looked back up at the waitress.

"I'll take a large hazelnut coffee, black, and he'll have a hot chocolate, with marshmallows." She paused and looked him in the eyes. He caught her smile and returned it gently as he pulled his wallet out of the rear pocket of his cargos and handed a ten-dollar bill to the waitress.

"We'll take two chocolate chip cookies also please." Ron looked back at Kim almost oblivious to the tray that was set down before them. The waitress stepped away from the two for a few moments and returned holding two freshly poured drinks. She sat the cups and two paper wrapped cookies on the tray and slid it forward.

"The hot chocolate is no problem but let me tell you now, that was our last, and I do mean absolutely last cup of coffee." The woman blew a lock of hair from her face and leaned against the counter as if she was exhausted.

"No big, I think we're all but done anyway." She looked at her watch not giving the odd shortage of coffee a second thought and then turned to head back to the table with Ron.

"You didn't have to do that Ronnie" Kim smiled as Ron picked the tray up and led her back to a corner booth.

"Kim, Kim, Kim. How many times do I have to go over this with you?" Kim sat down and scooted around the round table allowing Ron to put the tray down and clamber in behind her. "Now that we're dating the Ron man has got to step it up. Got to treat the ladies right!" Ron grinned and splayed his hands out as it smoothing an imaginary line.

"Ladies?" Kim's eyebrows arched as she pickup her coffee and pulled a textbook up to her seat. Books and papers lay sprawled on the table along with several empty Styrofoam cups and pencils.

"Um…I mean…to say…that is…" Ron squirmed. A single bead of sweat formed at his temple.

"Relax Romeo." Kim snuggled in closer to his side forcing Ron to almost instinctively wrap an arm around her shoulders. She spoke softly as he held her gently. "As much as I like you the way you are, the new surprises I'm learning about you are kinda nice too. Kim looked at him smiling softly, her green eyes almost sparkling as he stared back at her in wonder. The wonder left his face turning into a gentle smile of his own; he leaned in closer to her with his own soft words barely escaping. "KP its been a really great summer, I know schools gonna be badical this year too. I…"

"Good thing lover boy got a job or he might have been buying you coffee with a coupon girlfriend!"

The two snapped out of their small little world and spoke in unison. 'Monique!"

Kim grinned "Jinx you owe me a..." Ron cut her offer and landed a peck on her lips quickly enough to catch her off guard.

"Awe common you two, get a room." Monique grinned and sat down in one of the corner booths seats nearly across from the couple. "Sorry I'm late, work was a killer today."

"No big Mon. We were just getting back to a paper than Ron is working on." Kim smiled at Ron as he scowled and pulled a spiral pad out of a stack of books.

Monique smirked and sat down across from the two on the outside of the booth. "Don't you mean the paper you're writing for him."

Ron had already returned to the half finished sentence he had been writing before he weaseled his way back up to the service counter with Kim. The period finally found its place at the end of the line of text as he grumbled under is breath. "Yeah right, not with this slave driver."

"What was that Ron?" Kim scowled.

"Nothing KP." Ron smiled a toothy grin as he stroked well into the next paragraph.

"Woe. What have you done with our Ron baby girl?" Monique's eyes widened at the fast and furious penciling of Ron Stoppable.

Kim smiled innocently, "Nothing at all Mon, Ron just needed the right motivation to reach his full potential. Isn't that right potential boy?"

"Yeah sure." Ron grumbled as he lifted his cup to his lips and gulped some of the chocolaty liquid.

"Anyway, did you want some coffee or something Mon?"

"Nah I haven't got paid yet this week and this place is kinda pricy. I'm just here for the study session.

"Yeah, I kinda know what you mean. The prices do seem higher than I remember."

The conversation dwindled from there as the three friends dove into their studies for the next couple of hours. Ron amazingly finished his essay just a few minutes before one of the wait staff had stopped by their table to inform them that it was fifteen minutes to closing time. It was a good thing too for Kim had lost track of time and the two of them had to make a mad dash to get back to the Possible residence. Ron spun his scooter through the drive way and let Kim off on the sidewalk with only a minute to spare before curfew which left just enough time for a long goodnight kiss. Kim smiled brightly at Ron as she pulled away and clutched her backpack to her chest as she reluctantly stepped backwards away from the scooter towards the front door of her home. Ron smiled gently and wriggled his fingers in a goofy wave and slowly walked the scooter to the end of her driveway. Kim entered the door and spun around to lean on the doorsill as she watched her boyfriend putter down the cul-de-sac on the tired little scooter. She sighed contently and stepped back. She couldn't think of a better end to a perfect evening.

**The Next Morning**

* * *

Kim's eyes fluttered open just in time to hear the electronic click of her alarm clock preparing to blast her with it's annoying wakeup call. Almost reflexively the blanket flew back as a lithe feminine arm snapped out crushing down the snooze button on top of the brightly colored clock. She rolled to her side, sliding her free arm under the pillow, her face pressed into it, leaving just one eye exposed to the blinding red digital numbers of her cuddle buddy alarm clock. Slowly her brain came to life just awake enough to contemplate the reason why she still had the almost preschool looking clock.

She told everyone that it was the only clock she'd ever found that was loud and annoying enough to successfully wake her in the morning. In reality, clinging to her pandaroo plush a little tighter, the truth be know she just couldn't stand to part with the lavender clock, no matter how childish it looked. Childish, that got her thinking in other directions. _Wonder if Ron is awake. No. Couldn't be. I'm barely awake. Coffee._

She sighed and finally found the gumption to force her limbs to operate. Slowly the soles of her bare feet found the cool floor causing her toes to wriggle as they scrambled to pull the loose cuffs of her pajama pants under the edges of her feet for some protection from the cold. Kim rubbed her sleep-laden eyes, made a halfhearted attempt to rake her fingers through her hair, and then groggily made her way to the steps exiting her loft.

Ten little toes hung off the edge of each step, the smalls of her feet fitting perfectly into the worn smooth centers of the stained wood as she made her way down. Kim could barley see as she shielded her eyes from the light that blazed from the kitchen. Stumbling she made her way though the doorway and stepped foot onto the cold linoleum floor.

Kim cringed as she padded over to the kitchen counter and reached up to the cupboard. Grabbing her favorite glass mug, it somehow found its way back into the cupboard everyday, _I've got to remember to thank mom for being so awesome, _she reached for the coffee pot and brought the two together to meet for their ritual coffee cup to coffee pot relationship.

The two glass pieces came to a screeching halt just barley clanking together. Something was amiss. Kim lifted the coffee pot up to eye level as her cup tilted limply in her other hand. Her usually bright green eyes seemed like big dingy saucers as she peered through the empty transparent container. Her frizzy hair bounced on her head as she rotated in place one foot after another as she looked out into the kitchen like it was large new scary place in which she had been abruptly dumped into. As if providence Mrs. Possible chose this very minute to walk back into the kitchen carrying a hot cup of tea. She herself looked the part of a displaced foreigner as her fuzzy bathrobe trailed behind her.

"Mom…?" Kim's voice was almost desperate, pleading as if her mother would be a one source of comfort in this strange frightening world. She held the empty coffee pot out in the direction of her mother in hope that somehow she could repair it as if it was cracked and leaking.

"Sorry Kimmie, we're all out and for some reason all of the stores in Middleton are backordered on almost all coffee brands." Mrs. Possible pulled the tea bag out of her cup and tossed it in the under counter waste can. "There's always tea."

Kim's lip jutted out in the most pitiful pout ever mustered. "Oh no…" She almost whimpered.

Down the street at the other end of the neighborhood a blonde haired, freckle faced young man snapped wide-awake in almost silent realization. "Oh snap!"

_Well I hope everyone likes the first part of my addition to our senior year collaboration. Now that Season 4 is finally hear things seem really exciting a fresh! I'm trying to incorporate bits a peices from season 4. Hopefully our efforts might seem like they could fit into the show without contradicting it too much. Let us know what you think and thanks for reading! I'll conclude my peice asap!_


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own, Disney does. Sorry for the serious delay on this folks, but updates should come more regularly for a bit now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Senior Year – Chapter 4

Kim was grumpy. On the walk to school, she was grumpy. Walking into home room, she was grumpier still. Now at lunch, she had gone well past grumpy. It was obvious to every single person who looked at her as she stalked down the halls and headed straight for the cafeteria line. It was just as obvious that about half the school, including all the teachers, were feeling the same way. She sat with a thud beside Monique, her tray rattling just a little sharply as it hit the table.

Monique looked up from her food, not all that appetizing to begin with since they had canceled the senior lunch budget, and tried to put on a smile for her GF. "Girl, what's up with you? In fact, what's up with everyone today?"

Kim stirred the food in front of her, not looking up. "Coffee."

Monique just gave a laugh. "Girl, is that your problem? I thought it was something serious."

Kim's gaze shot up, locking onto Monique's. For a moment, Monique actually felt fear. "It is serious Mon, I haven't had my coffee this morning. In fact, none of the stores on the way to school had any coffee at all. This town is dry!"

Monique raised her hands defensively. "Hey, don't look at me, I rarely drink the stuff. You know, too much of it can get you acting... umm..." At Kim's questioning gaze, Monique decided to change the subject. "Hey, where's Ron? He wasn't even in the last class."

Now Kim's interest was piqued. "He wasn't?"

Now it was Monique's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Are you telling me that you've let your gaze off your BFBF? This is serious."

Kim moaned softly, resting her forehead on her hand. "Maybe you're right. I just feel so..."

"KP!" The doors to the cafeteria flew open, expelling Ron. He fell to the floor, but was very careful to cradle something gently, even as he hit the floor. He was on his feet in an instant and by Kim's side, holding out the precious item in question. He was gasping for breath, trying hard to get himself under control. "Sorry... took so long... had to dig... Smarty Mart... ground beans myself..."

Kim took the cup almost tentatively, catching a whiff of the aroma. "Ron, is that... coffee?"

A dozen heads turned at that word, eyes wide and attentive. Ron didn't notice a single one of them. "Yeah, sorry I took so long," Ron was leaning down now, his hands on his knees as he sucked in precious oxygen." I really had to dig to find it, and when I was going through the check out line, a riot broke out." Ron lifted one hand to his head, rubbing vigorously. "Man, who knew little old ladies could hit so hard."

Monique could only laugh. "I've heard of whipped, but you have this boy trained perfectly, don't you?"

Kim ignored the comment, slowly lifting the lid on the cup and inhaling the fragrance carried on the escaping steam. She sighed deeply, and brought the cup to her lips. When she lowered the cup, Kim's whole body seemed to shudder, and the tension fled from her shoulders. When she opened her eyes, she gazed lovingly up at Ron. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

Ron smiled brightly. "Not today."

"Then come here." Kim grabbed Ron by the front of the jersey, and locked lips with him with passion, unmindful of who was around them. Monique just rolled her eyes and turned back to her lunch, which was being picked at by Rufus already.

"STOPPABLE, POSSIBLE, what do you think you're doing?"

Ron pulled back from Kim quickly, almost falling over. Kim was stunned for a moment, but recovered quickly. "I'm sorry Mr. Barkin, it was my fault. Ron found me some coffee and..."

"Coffee?" Mr. Barkin's lit up at the mention of that dark brew. That was when the smell reached his nostrils, and the older educator actually moaned and licked his lips. Remembering where he was, he turned his attention to Ron, his expression set yet again. "Stoppable, I think we can work out a deal to avoid detention for the rest of this week. Do you... happen to have more of that coffee of yours?"

Ron gulped deeply, finally noticing the increased attention directed his way. "Umm... yes sir. At home."

"Good, then you're to go get it. I'll even give you a pass for class if you come back late."

Ron's eyes went wide at that, Barkin NEVER gave passes out like that. "Uhh... yes sir, no problem."

Ron was about to head out again when he was stopped quickly by a smiling brunette. She laid her hands on his shoulders, smiling brightly, a smile he hadn't seen since he had gotten his millions. "Oh Ronnie, think you can get one for me as well?"

Kim was on her feet glaring, her eyes practically flaring. "Get your hands off my boyfriend Bonnie."

Bonnie shot a glare back at Kim, sneering. "Stay out of this Possible, you got yours already." She turned her attention back to Ron, the smile back as if it had never left her face. One hand slowly trailed her fingers down his arm, causing Ron to shudder. "Now Ronnie, you'll get one for me, won't you? I'll be ever so..." Bonnie leaned in, so the last word was barely a whisper, "grateful."

Ron swallowed, and his gaze shot everywhere, looking for support. "Umm... uhh... I... I can get you one... I guess..."

Bonnie squealed softly and gave Ron a peck on the cheek. "Thank you so much Ronnie."

Kim pushed herself between them, bringing her face right into Bonnie's, her teeth and fists clenched. "You leave my boyfriend alone NOW!"

Bonnie just smirked. "What are you going to do about it Kim?"

Monique just turned back to her food, casting a glance down at Rufus, who was just shaking his head. "I am really not understanding this at all, are you?"

Rufus shook his head again and shrugged.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wade, you've got to help me!"

Wade took in the appearance of the distraught teen in front of him. "Ron, I don't believe tracking down coffee would be a good way to spend favours. I don't think Kim would approve."

"Who do you think I'm doing this for?" Ron glanced up and down the halls, making sure he was alone, before turning back to the computer in Kim's locker. "I'm serious Wade, there must be something seriously going on if even I can see it. There's no way that all the coffee in the world just stops flowing, that's impossible! Besides, how would you feel if it was the soft drinks of the world that disappeared?"

Wade shuddered briefly before finally nodding. "Fine, I'll start looking into it. Why is this so important anyways? It's just coffee."

Ron's eyebrow shot up. "Have you seen Kim without her morning coffee?"

Wade paused for a moment, looking up from his other screens. "No."

"Believe me man, it ain't pretty. And it's not just for KP either. I had half the teachers in school following me around and sniffing my shirt cause I spilled some on me earlier. That was just sick and wrong man. We have to do something!"

Wade rolled his eyes as he went back to working, but froze after just a few moments. "Ron... you just might be on to something."

"I am?" Ron looked perplexed for a moment before covering it up with a smile. "I am, aren't I."

Wade didn't spare a glance up. "Shipments have been hijacked all over the world. Not everything has been grabbed, but more than enough to cause a serious shortage world wide. Coffee prices are skyrocketing, and fields are not meeting production quotas for some reason."

Ron's eyes narrowed as he tried to put the picture together. "What's behind it though? It would have to be one major operation to put all this together. I mean, you can't just stop ALL the shipments, can you?"

Wade shook his head, looking frustrated. "I'm not sure, this could take awhile. After all, this many circumstances all at once... got it! I'm showing a massive stock influx by one DK Industries. In the last week, they've been buying in coffee futures, and with prices climbing..."

"In english Wade."

"Someone is cornering the market to make a lot of money."

Ron rubbed the back of his neck, glancing up at the screen. "Why hasn't anyone contacted us?"

Wade just shook his head. "Authorities have been trying to handle this one themselves with little success. I only put it together running a logarithmic scan of all existing information and cross referencing with..."

Ron raised a hand in supplication. "Sorry I asked."

"I think I've found the location of our mysterious DK Industries. It's a large facility outside Cartagena, on the northern coast of Colombia."

"Colombia? Does that mean we're going to Canada? Maybe Drakken's behind the whole thing, he's got something about Canada, doesn't he?"

Wade gaped at Ron for a moment, before softly sighing. "Not British Columbia Ron, Colombia the country. You know, in South America?"

Ron scratched at his head in confusion. "There are two Colombias? Doesn't that get confusing?"

Wade resisted the urge to say something, biting his bottom lip. "I don't know for sure that they're involved, but it wouldn't hurt to check them out."

"Check who out?" Ron felt two arms wrap around him, startling him slightly, until he felt the soft cheek press against his. Kim was almost purring as she snuggled against him. "And what is the greatest boyfriend in the world up to now?"

It was Wade who answered first. "It looks like Ron might have come up with how to track what's going on with the world's coffee supply. It looks like someone may be messing with the shipments to make a lot of money."

Now Ron could feel Kim tense a bit, her arms still wrapped around him. "Messing with the shipments?"

Wade nodded quickly. "There are reports of ships going missing, production down across the growing fields, things like that."

Kim slid her arms free, and Ron could finally see the look on her face; determined, hard, unrelenting. She was ready for battle. "Where are we going Wade?"

"Colombia. I've got a ride lined up for you after school lets out."

"Yeah, the one in South America, not in Canada."

Kim took a look on the hesitant smile on Ron's face, cast a glance at Wade who rolled his eyes, and then nodded. "All right then, Colombia it is. And if someone is responsible, that someone is going to pay!"

Ron cast a worried glance over at Wade, who was doing the same to him. This could not end well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Boy, I don't think I ever saw Doctor Director give approval on something so fast. And when she answered, I thought she was going to bite our heads off. Do you think she missed her morning coffee as well?"

Kim cast a glance back at her boyfriend, unamused. "Ron, we're trying to sneak here."

Ron looked around the vent they were crawling through. "Oh yeah, sorry." They crawled for a few moments more before Ron piped up again. "So who do you think is responsible? I still think it's gotta be Drakken, but he's usually not this smart, though after the Diablos..."

"Ron!" Kim whirled quickly and pressed Ron's lips together between her fingers. "We can't sneak if the villains hear you coming. Okay?"

Ron nodded quickly, giving a bit of a groan as he rubbed his lips. "Maybe I should have got you anouther cup of coffee before we came here."

Kim gave him a bit of a dirty look. "I'm not that bad."

Now it was Ron's turn to give her a dirty look, though it tended to look more comical on Ron's face that annoyed. "KP, you're addicted to that stuff. You should have seen how you were acting this morning. And you aren't the only one."

Kim just waved off the suggestion, moving through the vents again. "Ron, I'm not addicted. I just like to have a cup every now and then."

Ron raised a finger at that, which caused him to lose his balance. When he caught himself, he raised his finger again, this time more sure of himself. "That's just how it starts. They get you hooked. First it's just a cup every now and then, and then it's two or three. Soon, you need it all the time, and then they've got you!"

"Ron, that's not going to... wait, we're here."

Ron pulled up beside Kim to look through the grate onto the large warehouse below. Laid out on the floor, huge boxes and cartons filled the room, and every label cleared showing that there was coffee packed into each and every one. For a moment, they just looked out on the room silently, and then Kim pushed open the grating. Attaching the hook of her grappling hook to the floor of the vent, she wrapped an arm around Ron, and then slowly lowered both of them to the ground. It didn't take long before they both heard voices, and they followed them through the maze of boxes. But once they did, they were both in shock.

"Ach Laddie, everythin's comin' up perfectly. Soon as we have the world desperate enough, we sell everythin' and walk away with a sizable profit. Ahh, can ya smell the bucks Laddie-buck?"

Kim got over her surprise at seeing Killigan quickly, stepping out from where they were hiding. "Only thing you'll be smelling is the inside of a Global Justice holding facility."

Duff Killigan whirled, surprise evident. "Kim Possible?"

That was when Kim saw who Killigan had been talking to, and she paused in confusion, lowering her guard slightly. "Wait... aren't you that temp guy?"

"Hank Perkins." Hank just smiled, and looked as if he was almost ready to put out his hand to shake. "And I'm not a temp anymore though. I'm a full partner in this venture, getting fifteen percent off the top. It's proving to be most lucrative."

Kim glanced at Ron, raising an eyebrow, but her boyfriend wasn't paying attention. Instead, his focus was on Killigan. "Ummm... not to question you or anything... but what does coffee have to do with golf? I mean, don't you usually do something that involves golf?"

Kim cast a glance back at Killigan as he answered. "Lad, what do ya think this is all for. Once we sell the remainin' coffee here, ah'll be able ta buy up any and all the golf courses aye could want. Then, aye can say who cannae golf on MAE courses!"

Ron nodded thoughtfully, understanding coming across his features. "Okay, now I get it." Ron strolled over to where Hank was standing, the thin man eying him warily. "You just forgot one teensy little factor in all this."

Killigan looked prepared to laugh, even as he kept one eye on Kim. "And wha' might tha' be?"

Ron cast a smile to his girlfriend, who cracked her knuckles and smiled devilishly. "KP here REALLY likes her cup of coffee in the morning, and you kept that from her."

Duff glanced worriedly at the young teen, the smile especially disturbing him, as she stalked towards him. Hank himself looked ready to bolt, but Ron just wrapped a companionable arm around the young man's shoulders, halting him in his tracks.

"Hank was it?" Ron smiled cheerfully, as if nothing was going on, the older man squirming in the grip. "I think you're beginning to understand just what a big mistake you've made with this." Both winced at the pained scream emitted by Duff as Kim did her thing. "See, a lot of people get awful cranky if they don't get their morning cup of coffee. Some can get downright nasty. Heck, it even made Bonnie nice to me when she knew I had some, and usually you need a few million dollars in your pocket to make THAT happen. Believe me, I know. Anyways, I'm thinking you might have wanted to think out your role in this, cause you made a lot of people very unhappy. Take Kim for instance... oh, better duck." Ron pulled Hank down just as Duff Killigan flew through the air over the heads, with Kim leaping over them a second later. Ron wheeled them around to keep watch and still keep his arm on Hank's shoulders. "Where was I? Oh yeah, KP. You see, she really likes her morning cup of coffee. She gets downright cranky without it. I had to fight with this little old lady to get a hold of some, and do you know how much that hurt? I swear, she had a brick or something in her purse, and when she... OWWWW!" Ron's head cocked to the side as he winced yet again, and he could actually feel Hank trembling beside him now, his wide eyes locked onto what Kim was doing to Duff. "What do you think Rufus, was that a little harsh?"

Rufus, seated comfortably in a small chair on top of one of the crates, sipping slowly at an extra small coffee, just paused and shook his head.

Ron shrugged then continued his conversation as if he had never left off. "As I was saying, Kim doesn't like missing her coffee, and I don't like her missing her coffee. Still can't understand why she drinks it, have you ever actually tasted the stuff? But she likes it. What she doesn't like are people who mess with it. You get the picture?"

Hank shrank back as Duff gave a final groan and sank to the warehouse floor, and Kim's attentions turned to him.

Ron just grinned, making sure to keep a tight grip on Hank. "Now Hank, you don't want anything to do with what Killigan went through, do you?" Hank shook his head quickly as Kim came towards them. "That's good to hear. So you'll give the cops a full confession?" Hank nodded quickly and enthusiastically. Ron just beamed. "That's great! You hear that KP, Hank here is going to confess. Did you have fun with Killigan?"

Kim just gave him a bright grin. "Oh yeah, I feel much better now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim and Monique were both smiling as they walked into Starcups the next day, Ron trailing along behind them. "So everything is back to normal now?"

Kim nodded quickly, hopping into line. "Oh yeah. Apparently, Killigan had a few people he was paying off on the plantations to cut production off for a week or so, just to drive up demand. Combine that with a number of ship hijackings, and you create one serious coffee shortage. But as soon as we found Duff's facility, the companies were able to get distribution started again, and everything settled down pretty quickly. Hank Perkins confessed to the whole thing, though he did make sure that he told everyone that it was Killigan's idea. They probably won't get out anytime soon, not with all the charges against them."

"Not to mention the very nice expense account set up for you here." Monique was smiling at the thought. "What was that, two years, anything for free?"

Kim looked a bit embarrassed. "Well, we usually don't take gifts, but they were so insistent. Besides, it does come in handy."

Monique could hear Ron grumbling a bit in the background, but it was obvious Kim hadn't, something about addicted, for which Monique agreed with him about. She decided, since Ron didn't want to bring it up with her, that she would. "Kim, don't you think that you might have a problem?"

"Oh, I don't know about that." Kim just gave them a knowing grin and turned to the now vacant counter. "We'll have three hot chocolates, marshmallows in all of them." She handed over the Starcups special account card with a smile.

Ron's jaw just dropped in surprise, and Kim gave him a smile as she picked up two of the cups, leaving Monique to grab her own. As they sat down at the table, pulling Ron in beside her into the booth, Kim sighed. "You were right Ron."

Now Ron's eyes were really bugging out, as Kim sipped her hot chocolate to stifle the giggle. "Wait... I was right?"

"I have been drinking too much coffee lately, and it has been affecting me."

Ron hemmed a bit, pulling at the collar of his jersey. "Well, I didn't want to say anything..."

Kim laid a hand over Ron's, smiling. "Ron, if something is bothering you, I want you to tell me, okay?"

Ron smiled back, leaning a bit closer. "I think I can do that KP."

The two were slowly drawing closer until a cough interrupted their moment. "If you two want, I can take off... or maybe find a hose or something."

Kim blushed slightly before pulling away. "Sorry Monique."

Ron was just grinning from ear to ear. "So you're gonna cut back on the coffee then?"

Kim nodded, sipping her drink. "Yup. But don't expect me to give up my cup in the morning though, that would be going too far."

Ron chuckled softly, lacing his fingers with hers. "Wouldn't even dream of it KP."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – One of Drakken's experiments goes awry, leaving Kim with telepathy. But can even Kim deal with the influx of thoughts, especially from one very important guy in her life.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own, Disney does. Like the last chapter, this one, and the next, comes to you from the Zaratan. So sit back and enjoy!

Just to clear things up, for anyone who doesn't read my regular series, when you see _"this"_ in italics and apostrophes, it means thoughts picked up telepathically

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Senior Year – Chapter 5

Shego leaned back against the work table, idly checking the claws on her hand. "So what are we here for again Dr. D.?"

Drakken grumbled when he looked up at her, his irritation showing through clearly. "Have you not been paying attention when I told you all about my brilliant plan?"

Shego just shrugged, not looking up. "I stopped paying attention when you got to the stupid part."

Drakken glared at his assistant. "And what part would that be."

Shego glanced up and smiled. "That would be the part after you said 'Listen to my brilliant plan."

Drakken grumbled loudly now, tossing a few things off the nearby table as he continued his search. "Shego, help me find the EMP Ray."

"Sorry, not in the job description."

Drakken was growling now, as he gripped the table. "Fine, I'll do it myself. Not even sure why I pay… YES!" Drakken grabbed up an innocuous looking device, cradling it almost gently. "I've found it Shego! Now, with the power of the EMP Ray in my hands, nothing can stop me from taking over the world! I can stop tanks in their tracks, reduce cities to ruin…"

"And erase those late charges on the movie stores computers."

"YES! They…" Drakken paused, his expression falling, as he turned to look at Shego. "You're just mocking me now, aren't you?"

"Just a little."

"I wouldn't count on erasing those charges just yet."

Drakken whirled in surprise, his eyes wide. "KIM POSSIBLE?"

Shego just moaned and shook her head. "Doc, you gotta lay off the caffeine or something. You gotta figure she was gonna show up."

Ron tried dropping from the vent as well, but snagged his pants on a corner. When he hopped to his feet, he had on only his shirt and a pair of yellow boxers. "And don't forget about Ron Stoppable. I…" Ron finally felt the breeze and looked down. "Oh man."

Shego stood up, her hands lighting as she prepared to fight. "So standard procedure, I fight Kimmie and we run as fast as we can?"

Drakken smiled as he took a look at Kim. "No, I don't think so."

Three heads shot a look at him, all of them confused. Shego was the first to respond as Kim and Ron looked at each other. "Umm… Dr. D?"

But Drakken wasn't paying attention to his assistant. He was eying the super suit Kim was wearing. "Oh, I think I have just the thing to stop Kim Possible in her tracks. With this EMP Ray, we can destroy her precious super suit, and she won't be able to stop us!" Drakken raised the ray up, smiling brightly. "Farewell Kim Possible!" Drakken squeezed the trigger, waiting for the fireworks.

Kim was prepared to jump away when he aimed it at her, raising her hands to protect herself. But after a moment, she glanced up, and saw Drakken's confused expression. Lowering her arms, she smiled. "Looks like your new toy's not ready to be played with."

Drakken grumbled, shaking the ray in his hands. "I don't understand. They said the device was ready, I overheard them clearly at karaoke just a few days ago." He tossed the ray back onto the table in disgust.

Kim and Ron shared a look, trying hard not to laugh. "Karaoke?"

Shego rolled her eyes. "Believe me, it ain't a pretty sight to see." She turned to her boss, frustration lit upon her face. "Are you saying that we went through all this because you heard a couple of geeks talking on your sing-along night?"

"Umm… well…"

"That's it, we're out of here."

Kim leapt forward, her hand raised. "You're not going anywhere."

Shego just smirked, her left hand lighting up even as she grabbed Drakken. "That's what you think." She released a bolt of plasma into the ceiling, covering Kim and Ron in a shower of debris and dust.

When Kim finally got free of the dust cloud, Drakken and Shego were gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't know what went wrong. They said they had finished the prototype, that it worked perfectly. It should have destroyed Kim Possible's suit." Drakken was pacing back and forth, his arms flailing almost wildly. "Why didn't it work?"

Shego glanced up from her magazine and noticed something attached to the back of Drakken's coat. "Umm, Dr. D, you've got something stuck to you."

Drakken looked all over himself, lifting his arms to scan his whole body. "What… what is it? Where is it?"

"It's on the back of your coat."

Drakken craned his neck to look behind him as best he could, and started spinning in circles to try and find it. "Where? I don't see anything."

Trying hard not to laugh at the spectacle in front of her, Shego slowly got up, grabbed Drakken by the pony tail to stop his spinning, and grabbed the offending item from his back. She handed it to him with a superior smirk, and sat back down.

Drakken looked closely at what was stuck to him. He brought it up close, as if not quite believing what he was seeing, then pulled it away with a nod. "Of course, now what they were saying makes sense. I was wondering why they were talking about the brain while they were talking about the device."

Shego just flipped the page on her magazine. "Don't really care, so long as I got paid."

Drakken didn't respond as if he had heard her though. "Of course, if it wasn't an EMP Ray, but instead an ESP Ray, that makes a huge difference."

"Wait… what?" Shego's hands clenched the magazine tightly. "Did you just say… ESP? As in the ray you shot Kimmie with?"

"Yes, no wonder it didn't short out her suit. It wouldn't have had any effect. An ESP Ray would give the recipient mental abilities like telepathy. Rrrr… now I wish I hadn't put it down."

Shego's hands flared to life, incinerating the magazine. "Let me get this straight. You just shot Kim Possible, that annoying cheerleader, with a ray that will give her super mental abilities?"

Now Drakken was paying attention. "Ummm… yes?"

"Fire in the hole!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim woke up with a moan, glaring balefully at the alarm clock. Her head was pounding, so she focused on pushing away the pain. Rising to her feet, she staggered to the washroom, reaching for the painkillers before doing anything else. Running the tap for a moment to get the water cool, she filled a glass, popped a couple of pills, and downed the glass quickly.

With a sigh, Kim got ready for school. As she took a shower, her headache started to fade, and Kim smiled for the first time. Once clear, Kim's morning went a lot faster.

Kim hopped down the stairs, smiling as she saw her folks already eating breakfast. "Morning."

"Morning Kimmie-cub." James Possible sipped his coffee, looking over his notes. "So what do you and Ronald have planned for the day?"

Kim slid into her seat, diving into her breakfast. "Oh, nothing much. Probably just head to Bueno Nacho after school. You know, the usual."

"That's nice dear." _"That better be all you and Ronald are doing today."_

Kim looked up, eying her father strangely. "What else would Ron and I be doing?"

James paused in his reading, glancing up. "I didn't say anything."

Anne smiled down at her daughter as she finished up at the stove. "Dear, eat your breakfast, Ron will be here any minute._"_ _"And with Jim and Tim already off to school, I can convince James to go in late today. Wonder if he'll like the new nightie I'm wearing for him."_

Kim choked on her food, her eyes wide as she looked up at her mother. "TMI Mom, seriously! I don't need to know about you and Daddy… doing that sort of thing."

Now both parents were looking at their daughter strangely. Anne glanced at her husband, then back again. "Honey… I didn't say…"

"Hola Possible clan!" Ron came through the door quickly, a bright smile on his face. "KP, you ready to head to school?"

Kim cast one last look at her parents, confused. "Yeah… just let me grab my bag." Kim grabbed her stuff, casting one last glance at her parents before heading out with her boyfriend.

James and Anne shared a weird look with each other. "What was that all about?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was keeping a close eye on his girlfriend, as she looked a bit preoccupied. He came to a stop, noting it took a few seconds before she noticed he wasn't walking beside him.

"Ron, what's wrong?"

"KP, something's bugging you, isn't it? I mean, you've hardly said two words since we started walking."

Kim sighed, clutching the straps of her backpack in both hands. "Sorry Ron, it's just… this morning at breakfast, my rents were seriously weird."

"Weird?"

Kim thought for a moment, but brushed it off. "Don't worry about it, it was probably just me."

"Are you sure KP?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Kim took her boyfriend's hand and smiled. "Thanks for caring though."

"Hey, no problem KP, the Ron-man is all about doing the right thing for his girlfriend."

Kim gave him a smirk. "Thanks Ron-man."

They headed off to school again, Kim breathing a little easier now. That is, until she heard Ron again. _"Man, KP looks great in that skirt."_

Kim smiled and turned to her boyfriend, kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you Ron, that's sweet of you to say."

Ron looked at her curiously, pondering the statement for a moment. "Umm… glad you think so, but I didn't say anything."

Kim froze again, and decided to go over the whole morning in her head. The strange comments from her parents and from Ron, the confusion when she'd mention it to them… something wasn't right.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take long for Kim to realize what was going on, not once they got to school. Once she started reading the thoughts of a few dozen people just passing them in the hall, it became almost obvious. For a moment, she was frightened, wondering what had happened, how she was going to deal with this. But as she came to understand that she was suffering nothing more than a mild headache as a result, she decided that maybe this could be a good thing.

For one, she could take the opportunity to see how Ron really felt about her. Sure, she knew how they felt each other, or at least, she knew how she felt about him, and he told her what he was feeling. But now she could know for sure what he was thinking.

It took a good part of the morning to learn how to direct this new ability, but she quickly mastered it. Of course, before that happened, she learned a lot more about how guys think about girls… a lot more than she ever really cared to know. After all, it was one thing to feel the looks, it's another to hear the thoughts behind those looks. It had been very hard to keep from killing any of the guys that kept checking her out.

But now, all her focus was on Ron Stoppable, boyfriend. She had even dragged him to class early, so that she had him to herself, if only for a few minutes. Now, she sat with her chin resting on her hands, staring at her boyfriend with just the hint of a smile on her face.

Ron didn't fail to notice this attention, as he kept shooting glances over at Kim from the corner of his eye. _"Oh man… what is KP staring at? Do I have something on my face?" _Ron brushed the side of his mouth slowly, noticing only a faint smirk from his girlfriend. _"No, that wasn't it. Man, I hope I didn't do something wrong, I don't think I did, but I don't always know. I really wish I wasn't so clueless when it came to this stuff. I just don't want to blow this with Kim, she means everything to me."_

Kim smiled brightly at that thought of Ron's, and she made it a point to tell him that he meant everything to her as well in the near future.

That was when the rest of the students piled into the classroom, with only a couple minutes to spare. Ron turned his attention to them with a grin. _"Man, Tara sure looks perky today." _Kim's smile disappeared in an instant, drawn instantly to Ron's thoughts. _"I don't know how she does it, she seems like she's always happy. Man, she's got a great smile. And there's Bonnie. Wow… how do her folks let her out of the house in that skirt? Not that I'm complaining though, she looks hot."_

Ron heard a low growl beside him, and blanched a bit when he saw Kim glaring at him. He sank within himself a bit, slouching to hide under the desk as much as possible. _"Oh man, I hope KP didn't see me checking them out. I mean, it's not like I'm gonna do anything. Besides, Kim is way hotter anyways. I just… oh… if I check out other girls, does that mean Kim checks out other guys? What if she finds someone better than me? I mean, I know I'm not the best looking or anything but…"_

Kim leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, smiling lightly. "Ron, you're the best for me, never forget that."

Ron sat up quickly, looking at Kim a bit sideways as she had stopped glaring, and was smiling now. _"KP has been acting way weird all day."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And that's the whole story." Kim and Ron stood in front of Kim's locker, with Wade on the screen listening in. Wade had already done a scan as she had been talking, and was just going over all the information.

Ron however looked like he was seriously going to pass out, very pale and breathing heavily. "Oh man KP… I didn't mean… I mean, I was just looking but… oh please don't break up with me!"

Kim took Ron's hand, smiling gently. "Ron, I'm not going to break up with you for looking. Especially since your thoughts were no where near as bad as some of the guys around here." Kim paused to glare angrily at one passing boy, who flinched when he saw her look, forcing him to bolt down the hallway. When Kim turned back to Ron, it was with a smile. "Ron, you are my boyfriend, you're the one I care about. And yes, I do occasionally look at other guys, just like you look at other girls, but that doesn't mean I'm going to do something about it, just like you said… or thought anyways."

Ron seemed to calm down as he listened to his girlfriend's words. "All right, thanks KP." He turned his attention back to Wade. "So… any idea how to fix Kim… preferably before I fall asleep… and dream… you know…"

Kim seemed amused by that. "Really? Anything I should know about?"

Ron's eyes widened. "_Think unsexy thoughts, think unsexy thoughts…"_

Kim just smirked. "If you don't want to tell me or think it, don't worry." Kim licked her lips slowly, leaning in. "I just won't tell me about some of mine." That broke the barriers down in Ron's mind, and Kim got the full dose of Ron's thoughts. She gave a bit of a startled gasp, and then a slight moan. "Wow…"

Ron flinched, raising one hand to block his face as he closed his eyes. "Please don't hurt me."

"Ron, I'm not going to hurt you. That was… beautiful. Candles and music and silk sheets…"

Ron lowered his hands, keeping a good look on the expression on Kim's face, relieved that she was smiling. "I just… I'd want it to be special, you know?"

Kim raised her hand to Ron's face, stroking his cheek softly. "Ron, when we're ready for it, that would be perfect."

Ron leaned forward with a smile. "Really?"

"Really."

"Umm… guys… I'm still here you know."

Kim and Ron pulled away, blushing slightly, as they turned their attentions back to the young man. "Sorry about that Wade."

Wade smiled wryly at the pair, bringing up an image alongside his. "I did a scan, and it looks like that ray of theirs somehow enhanced certain receptors in you neuro-chemical make-up. With the current neural activity levels…"

Ron was just shaking his head. "English please Wade."

Wade just sighed. "The effects should last a couple of days."

Kim thought she could live with that. "Any sign of Drakken and Shego?"

"I do have something, it might be them. Wanna check it out after your classes are over?"

"Line it up for us Wade, we'll be there."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How could I have been so stupid Shego? Giving Kim Possible mental powers... ARRGGHHH!"

Shego just looked up from her magazine, smirking. "I'm not even going to touch that one, WAY too easy."

Drakken slammed the wrench down on the table. "How can you be so calm about this? How can you just sit there and read? Kim Possible could be here at any moment, reading all my brilliant plans, stopping them before I even think of them... we'll never have a moment's peace!"

A bolt of plasma rang off the ceiling above him, and he ducked instinctively. When he lifted his head, Shego was still sitting as if nothing was wrong. "Dr. D., get a grip. One, your plans are not brilliant. Second, if Kimmie did get inside your head, she'd probably go insane from the stupidity she'd find."

Drakken huffed and got to his feet. "Hurting with your words Shego."

"Whatever. Just settle down, I've got a plan."

"Does that plan involve a nice cell?"

Drakken spun on his heels in shock. "KIM POSSIBLE?"

Shego just sighed as she saw the teen hero and her sidekick step into the room, and with a roll of the eyes, stood up to confront her erstwhile opponent. "Come on, you knew she was coming, you complained about it for hours, and you're still surprised she showed up?"

Drakken pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "She startled me, that's all."

"Right." Shego shook her head at her boss before turning back to Kim. "Come on Princess, let's dance!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim was glad for all the practice she had had with her powers, it was really coming in handy. She could get a read on Shego without even interfering with her fighting. "Give it up Shego, you won't beat me."

Shego ducked the quick right and went in with a low side kick, but Kim had blocked it before she could even get anything behind it. "Oh, you haven't got me beat yet Princess. I've only just started."

Kim just gave her opponent a smirk, she didn't expect this fight to last much longer. Kim scanned Shego for her next move. _"Man, Kimmie has just the most kissable lips."_

"WHAT?"

Shego used the distraction to sweep the legs out from Kim, who thudded to the floor.

Kim shook herself, trying to clear her thoughts, getting up on her hands and knees, ready for any attack by Shego behind her. _"Kim's butt is just so... I just want to squeeze it so much."_

Kim's eyes widened and her head shot around to look over at Shego. In an instant, the teen was on her feet, looking a bit scared.

"Come on Kimmie, is that all you got?" Shego dove forward, aiming her shot high. _"I just want to take my tongue and just run it all over..."_

"SHEGO!"

Kim was stunned... way beyond stunned. So stunned, she didn't move to block the right coming down from on high, letting Shego release a small burst of plasma square to the teen's forehead. The last thing Kim heard was Shego's mocking laughter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Is Shego attracted to Kim? Am I leading Johnrie18 to the Kigo darkside? Will I have to wear a tie to my cousin's wedding tomorrow? Stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own, Disney does.

Okay, both King in Yellow and Blackbird have been delving into the fantasy life of Ron Stoppable, and I have to say... it's just too good to pass up when I get a chance to play with it myself. I even went back and added it in. Not sure if they'll be reading this or not, but just wanted to credit them for the burst of inspiration on that scene. lol

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Senior Year – Chapter 6

"KP? KP, are you all right? Talk to me!"

Kim groaned as Ron's words penetrated. She tried opening her eyes, and slammed them shut again as the bright light was blinding. Squinting, Kim opened her eyes slowly, allowing them to adjust to the light. "Ron, could you maybe be a little quieter, I've got a really bad headache. What happened anyways?"

"Shego beat us. What happened KP? You yelled out and just froze."

Kim raised her head, wincing at the pain in her head, and looked over herself. She was bound to a bench, her arms and legs locked by straps, with her arms over her head. Glancing over at Ron, she noticed him in the same situation. "Sorry, I just... something that Shego was thinking... umm..."

Ron's eyes widened. "What, was she thinking of ways to torture us? It must have been something pretty bad for you to lock up like that."

Kim was blushing now. "Well... not exactly..."

"What could freak you so much if it wasn't that?"

Kim was bright red at this point, and biting her bottom lip. "Well..."

"Oh come on Kimmie, tell your boyfriend. I'm sure he'll get a real kick out of it."

Both of their heads turned to look over at Shego, now leaning in the door frame, a huge smirk on her face. Kim just glared, while looking nervous at the same time. "Shego..."

"Oh, ashamed Princess? Don't tell me all those thoughts I sent you got you all hot and bothered."

Ron's gaze shot from a chuckling Shego to a mortified Kim. "KP, what is she talking about?"

Shego cut in before Kim could respond. "Yeah KP, why not tell him. Maybe if he's a good boy, he could join in."

Kim's face screwed up, her face so red, it looked like every drop of blood in her body was up there to highlight the blush. Ron just looked confused. "Join in? Hot and bothered? What..." Ron might often be clueless, but with enough of the pieces, even he managed to catch what Shego was suggesting. "OHHHH!" It didn't take long for Ron to imagine what that might entail.

_Kim, in a black silk negligee, pulled away slowly from Shego, dressed in a matching outfit, only in green. Their kiss was gentle and sensuous, with promise of more later, as they lay stretched out on the bed. Kim paused and pulled away, her hand running up and down Shego's arm. Together, the two of the turned to Ron, seductive smiles on their faces. "Are you going to join us Ron?" _

Kim's head shot over to look at Ron, clearly angry. "RON!"

Ron cringed as much as he could in the restraints. "Sorry KP, but... I mean... I'm a guy, I have to think of that stuff."

"NO YOU DON'T!"

Shego strode into the room, laughing loudly now. "I'm almost curious about what he thought, might almost be interesting." Shego stood over Kim, smiling. "But don't worry Princess, I don't swing that way. Though I do have to admit, it made a great distraction." Shego leaned in close, a huge smirk on her face. "Drakken found out after what that ray did, and I just decided to turn your nice little advantage into a liability. Always knew you were a little on the innocent side Princess."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rufus watched his humans from the vent, saw them talking. He had been held up after checking out something suspicious, and had come back to find them captured. The naked mole rat sighed, wondering what his humans would do without him. It seemed like his humans always got into trouble when he left them on their own.

He leapt to a large box, and worked his way down quietly, hoping that Shego was so drawn to taunting his humans that she wouldn't notice what little noise he would make. When he was down on the floor, he scampered over to Ron, eying the bindings. He could chew through these easily, but it would draw attention. For a moment, he wondered if he could do it before Shego spotted him, but then he noticed Ron catch sight of him. His human smiled, and Rufus knew he was getting an idea.

Now Rufus just had to worry if it was a good one.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"KP, can you hear me? If you can, give me a thumbs up."_

Kim was startled to hear Ron's thoughts so clearly, but she didn't show it, keeping her attention on Shego. With her hands bound, she raised one thumb slowly, so as not to draw the villainess' attention. She caught the faint grin on Ron's face.

_"KP, Rufus is here, but it looks like he doesn't want to move until he's sure Shego won't spot him. Do you... umm... think you could... you know... make a distraction?"_

Kim smirked at the thought of being the distraction. Here she was, a whole new powerful weapon in her arsenal, and she was taking Ron's job. The thought was amusing.

Shego of course caught the smirk and misinterpreted it. "Something comical about being bound up? Don't tell me Kimmie does have a naughty side after all."

Kim had the answer quick thought, and decided to play with it. "No, I just didn't realize that was your real name. It's interesting."

Shego's head shot up quickly, her eyes boring into Kim's. "You keep your mouth shut."

Kim just chuckled softly. "Oh, I don't think I can do that. Hey Ron, want to hear Shego's real name?"

Shego shot across the room, her fist glowing, bringing it right up under Kim's nose. "You breath one word of it, and I won't wait for Drakken to get back with the parts for his latest deathtrap, I'll finish you right now."

Kim didn't flinch at the fist, keeping her gaze locked onto Shego's. "Wow, I didn't think you'd react this way to your own name."

"Do you blame me? I paid a small fortune to have it eliminated from everywhere. The only ones who knew were my brothers, and they know what I'll do if they say it."

"Well, I guess I can keep it a secret then."

"And why should I trust you?"

Kim just smiled. "Because I don't need to distract you anymore."

Shego's eyebrow shot up at that, confusion evident. At least, until she heard a loud yell from behind her.

"BOOYAH!"

Shego turned in time to see Ron's fist flying at her face, and Ron caught her right across the jaw. She fell to the floor, but was back on her feet quickly. "You hit me?" Shego brought a hand up to her mouth, and when she pulled it away, she saw the small amount of blood on her glove from the split lip. "YOU HIT ME!"

Ron meanwhile was dancing around, shaking his throbbing hand. "Ow, ow, ow... remind me to leave the hitting to you next time."

Kim wasn't paying attention to Ron though. "Ron, look out!"

Ron ducked in time to dodge the ball of plasma sent his way, and when he looked up again, it was to look into the very angry visage of a pissed off Shego. "Uh oh... booyah denied?"

"You better believe it's denied." Shego dove for the young teen, and this time Ron couldn't dodge, as she tackled him to the floor. For a few moments, they struggled together, until Shego got her legs between them and flung him off, sending the young man flying into the wall.

Ron slid to the floor, clutching his head. "Woah... am I ever glad she's not on the opposing football teams."

Shego rose to stand over him, her fists blazing. "Don't worry, I don't think you'll have to worry about opposing tackles any time soon."

"Oh, I wouldn't count Ron out of the Lowerton game this week just yet."

Shego whirled around at the sound of Kim's voice to see her standing beside the bench, already in a defensive posture. Rufus stood on the now empty bench, waving happily. "You're gonna regret getting free."

"Oh, I doubt that."

Shego leapt at Kim, aiming a kick with the right leg designed to take Kim's head off with one move, but the teen dropped under it and blocked the follow-up Shego threw with left-handed backhand as she sailed by. Kim shot out a quick side kick, hoping to catch Shego before she recovered, but the villainess easily stopped that as well.

The two paused again, sizing the other up, which gave Kim the chance to check on Ron. "How are you doing over there Ron?"

Ron, not getting up off the floor, raised his hand and gave her a thumbs up. "No worries here KP, though I think I'm just gonna rest here for a moment."

"No worries Sweetie, I got this covered."

Shego's eyebrow shot up, an almost amused grin on her face. "Sweetie?"

Kim wasn't fazed. "Decided to try out a nickname, though I don't know if that works." A wicked smile slowly spread across Kim's face. "And on the subject of names..."

The grin disappeared in an instant as Shego roared, her hands flaring bright. She dove straight for Kim, flailing almost wildly, as she tried to drive the clawed tips of her gloves into her foe. But Kim was expecting it, blocking all of them, despite the glow of Shego's powers.

For the next five minutes, the two exchanged blows, neither connecting. Kim was watching the almost pinched expression on Shego's face as they fought, and smiled. Especially when she heard Shego mumbling. "Having a bit of a problem?"

Shego ducked the quick jab, and tried for her own, only for it to be blocked. "Why isn't it working? It worked before."

Kim almost laughed as she jumped over the sweep. "What, the distraction of reading your mind during a fight? That's because I'm not reading your mind."

That seemed to take Shego aback. "Why on earth aren't you?"

"Because I don't need to. See, I've got all the edge I need, don't I Ron?"

"Got that right KP." Before Shego could react, Ron charged her, driving his shoulder into her back and sending her flying towards the benches. Shego crashed hard, momentarily stunned, and that was all the time Kim and Rufus needed to raise Shego's arms up and bind her with the new restraints Rufus had found, locking her to the table.

Shego struggled, even trying to destroy the bindings with her powers, but Kim and Rufus had made sure that they were low enough that her glow wouldn't affect them. Ron bounded up to Kim, smiling. "Well, looks like that's one loose end tied up."

Shego just groaned and beat her head back against the bench. "Please, if he's going to make stupid jokes, at least knock me out first. You're supposed to be a hero, and torture is just evil."

Kim just smirked at that and wrapped her arm around her boyfriend. "All right. Now, we just have to wait for Drakken to get back."

Ron glanced over at Shego, just looking disgusted at having been caught, and then over at Kim. "You know, if we have to wait... maybe you could tell me what Shego's real name is."

Kim only cast a brief glance over at Shego as the villainess' head shot up, her eyes blazing with fury. Kim just sighed softly, shaking her head. "Sorry Ron, I don't know what it is."

The surprise evident in both Ron and Shego's voices was evident. "WHAT?"

Kim just shrugged. "She didn't think it. I was just bluffing. I figured it was some big secret since Wade hadn't been able to find out what it is all these years."

Ron looked perplexed for a moment before a huge grin broke out. "Wow KP, that was tricky. Shego played you so you played her right back."

"Yup." Kim glanced over at Shego, then back to Ron. "Ron, think you can go check out the main room, keep an eye out for Drakken? I'm going to just wheel Shego in behind you."

"Sure thing KP."

Ron left the room, Rufus in tow, and Kim finally had the opportunity to talk to Shego. The villainess looked relieved, now that she thought her secret was safe. Kim moved over behind Shego, and found the wheel lock, pushing it so that she could move the bench. But just before she started, she looked down. "Shego... I promise I won't tell anyone."

Shego's head shot up again, to glare at her younger foe. "You just said..."

"Yeah, I did. And believe me, that's the last anyone will hear of it, believe me. I mean, if my parents named me that, I might be tempted myself to go evil."

Shego just groaned and lay back down. "Freakin' hippies should have been given a drug test before being allowed to name me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Drakken strolled casually back into the lair, his head half stuck in the shopping back as he went through the items he had purchased. "Shego, I'm back. I got some great deals over at Smarty Mart. I even found those cookies you like, the crème ones with both vanilla and chocolate."

"Oh, did you get some of Pop Pop Porters mini corn dogs? They were on sale, three for a dollar."

Drakken just nodded. "Of course. You know how much I love..." Drakken paused, realizing that the person who had just spoken was decidedly not Shego. In fact, the voice hadn't even been female. Slowly, he lifted his gaze, and groaned when he saw Kim Possible and her sidekick standing beside Shego, who was now bound to the same restraint bench that the heroes had been tied to when he left.

Shego waved her fingertips at him, which was about as much as she could do. "Hey Doc."

"Oh snap."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim and Ron held hands as they walked down the hallways of school, glad that yet anouther school day was over, though Kim still had cheerleading practice. Thankfully for Ron, there was no football practice that day, so he could go and support Kim and the squad, something he missed now that he was on the field rather than the mascot.

Ron took a quick look around, and seeing no one, ie. Mr. Barkin, gave Kim a quick kiss. "I am so glad all that Drakken craziness from yesterday is behind us."

Kim gave him a playful smirk. "Don't get too comfy. It may be fading, but I can still hear what you're thinking."

Ron gulped audibly, looking a little uncomfortable. "Umm... then maybe I should just find something... else to do... other than watching you cheer I mean. Ummm..."

Kim silenced him with a kiss, pulling away only a short distance. "Ron, after two days of listening in on what guys think, I can genuinely state that you are one of the very few gentlemen in this school. Besides... so long as ALL you do is look, you won't be in any trouble from me."

Ron still looked a little uncomfortable, but he was a bit more relieved. "Gotcha KP. Lookee, no touchee."

They walked hand in hand into the gym, where they parted almost reluctantly. For the next few minutes, the girls warmed up while Ron chatted with Jim and Tim about their new routines. Then it was down to practice, and Kim had all the girls in the squad moving at maximum, flipping and dancing across the floor. Kim cast her thoughts out to her boyfriend, and though the connection seemed almost gone now, it was enough.

_The squad was still flipping and dancing, but it was slower now, more sensuous. With little preamble, clothes began disappearing. Nothing much, a shoe here and there. And then the shirts started disappearing, followed right after by the skirts, until all the girls were down to just the bra and panties, though none of the girls would have worn anything like what he was seeing to practice._

_Now, they weren't even keeping up the pretext of cheerleading routines, simply dancing and swaying to the music, which had become something softer, more playful. Hands caressed bare skin as the girls continued to move, and Kim looked over at Ron. When she looked into his eyes, all the other girls turned their attention towards him, smiling._

_Kim started striding up to him, her expression parts coy, parts playful, and parts just plain screaming with desire. "Come on girls, let's see if we can make a Mad Dog howl."_

The slap to his arm brought Ron around to the fact that Kim was standing right in front of him, looking especially peeved. "Umm... hey KP... umm... practice over or... those powers, not quite gone yet, huh?"

"No Ron, not quite yet." Ron shrank as she stared down at him, glaring for a moment. With a sigh, she sank into the seat beside him and wrapped an arm around him. "Guess I shouldn't be too mad, at least I've been in all of them."

Ron gave her a faint smile as he looked over at her, glad to see the grin on her face. "And you always will be."

The two leaned in for a kiss, their eyes closing as they got closer to the other, drawn almost inexorably together like a pair of magnets.

"Do you think you can kiss your loser boyfriend on your own time, rather than ours?"

The moment lost, Kim groaned and leaned her forehead forward, pressing against his. He just smiled. "I guess I better get back to practice."

"No problem KP, Rufus and I will just hang back here and watch... ONLY thinking about my most beautilicious babe of a girlfriend."

Kim just smirked. "You better."

Kim rose and headed back onto the floor, picking up her pom poms where she had dropped them. "All right girls, from the top."

Bonnie just grumbled to her left, giving Kim a disgusted look. "It's about time."

Kim sighed, moving into position. She cast one last thought to Ron, could feel the power fading faster now. It was a relief actually. Sure, having that kind of ability was cool, and could be helpful, but knowing everyone's thoughts, the way they felt, the things they kept to themselves that they wanted no one to know, it was just a touch disturbing and wrong. It was an invasion of privacy. That was what she realized after her encounter with Shego.

But as she pulled back, felt the last of the power fading, she heard one last thought, strong, almost directed at her, one that she recognized instantly as Bonnie.

_Just you wait Possible. When I... finished with you and... you'll pay... everything... dead..._

Kim turned quickly to face Bonnie, concentrating on using what she had left to find out what Bonnie was thinking, but it was too late. What remained only gave her a vague sense of Bonnie's emotions, and nothing of her thoughts. The brunette glared back at her, as if to ask what the problem was, but didn't say anything, and Kim reluctantly turned her attention back to the task at hand. She'd let Ron know about it though, and maybe... just start keeping a closer eye on her brown haired rival.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – I turn this back over to Johnrie18 for now, but I'll be back, no worries there. As for those wanting more on what Bonnie's planning... well you'll just have to wait until I'm up again, now won't you.

On anouther note, Johnrie18 and I are looking for anyone who might be interested in contributing to the story with an arch or two of their own. Drop us a line if you have an idea, and we'll see what we can do.

Later!


End file.
